Gotas de Agua
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Ayleen es una chica solitaria y sin amigos,victima de burlas y molestias.Stefan es el chico nuevo,popular, y rodeado siempre de gente.¿Quien es ese chico nuevo,que un dia le habla y al otro la ignora,un dia es simpatico,y al otro parte de las burlas?
1. Una Trade de Lluvia

Las gotas de agua la estaban empapando por completo; su liso cabello castaño oscuro, su blanca piel, ella en general. El uniforme escolar se pegaba a su cuerpo, y para colmo, no llevaba un paraguas. Definitivamente, no era un buen día.

Ayleen caminaba por la calle a paso rápido, en momentos como esos, odiaba caminar cada día hasta su escuela ida y vuelta. El invierno la había pillado desprevenida y eso sólo empeoraba su día, como si fuera posible.

La blusa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo, y Ayleen agradeció llevar un sujetador blanco ese día. La falda escocesa azul caía sin ningún encanto sobre sus muslos, completamente mojada, y sentía el agua en sus zapatos. ¿Podría algo empeorar?

Continuó caminando rápida, con la mochila colgando de un sólo hombro. Sólo esperaba que no fuese publicidad falsa cuando decían que la mochila era impermeable.

Caminaba por la solitaria acera sin mirar al frente, con la vista baja y deseando poder llegar pronto a casa. Terminaría pescando un resfriado.

La suerte pocas veces estaba de su lado, y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a eso, aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que eso fuera a cambiar, al menos un poco, con eso le bastaría. En la escuela, ella era la chica solitaria, que apenas tenía unos conocidos en el curso. Era la chica con buenas calificaciones, pero también la rechazada y marginada social, a quien todos molestaban y se burlaban de ella. ¿Quién dijo que la escuela sería la mejor época de la vida de una persona?

Continuó caminando cuando de repente, chocó con alguien, y sólo las manos de ese alguien evitaron que ella cayera al suelo.

Ayleen, avergonzada, levantó la mirada mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de esa persona. Y tuvo que hacer todos sus esfuerzos por no mirarlo como una tonta.

Era un chico de más o menos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Su cabello negro oscuro se mantenía con algunas gotas de agua, pero seco, porque él sí llevaba un paraguas. Sus ojos grises la miraban entre curioso y sorprendido, y su piel blanca se mantenía seca, al igual que toda su ropa y él en general. Porque él sí llevaba un paraguas.

—Perdón —dijo ella aún media atontada por aquel chico.  
—No, perdóname a mí —dijo él mirándola.

Ayleen desvió sus ojos café oscuros de aquel tipo. Él la ponía nerviosa.

—Me llamo Stefan —dijo él sonriendo.  
—Ayleen —dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.  
— ¿Vas muy lejos? Puedo acompañarte...  
—No, no gracias, yo... Puedes continuar tu camino, debo estar retrasándote —dijo ella intentando sonar coherente y no muy estúpida.  
—La verdad es que no voy a ningún lugar en específico, ni voy muy apurado. Vamos, llego un paraguas —dijo él sonriendo—. Y no te preocupes, no soy uno de esos tipos que salen a la calle a buscar mujeres para ya sabes qué. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —añadió con una encantadora sonrisa.  
—Vivo a tres cuadras de aquí...  
—Te acompaño, si es que quieres —dijo él aún con su sonrisa torcida.  
—Gracias —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Entre sus nervios y sus extrañas ganas de salir corriendo, Ayleen caminaba junto a él, quien había acomodado el paraguas de forma que los cubriera a ambos. Él la miraba de reojo mientras que ella dejaba sus ojos puestos en el suelo e intentaba concentrarse en algo mejor, cualquier cosa podría servir.

Después de unos minutos de un silencio que, para ella, fueron algo incómodos, se adentraron en la calle donde ella vivía. Se detuvieron fuera de su casa, y ella, aún nerviosa, lo miró. Él continuaba con su actitud despreocupada, con su expresión normal y una pequeña sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando ella era un manojo de nervios?

—Gracias, otra vez —dijo ella mirándolo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y trataba, en vano, de controlarse y calmarse un poco.  
—Un placer —dijo él sonriendo, dio media vuelta, y se alejó por la acera mientras Ayleen lo miraba irse.

Estuvo de pie, mirándolo, hasta que una gota de agua cayó demasiado cerca de su ojo, y pareció por fin salir de trance. Entró a su casa, maldiciéndolo todo.

Al día siguiente, Ayleen estaba sentada en su puesto, la primera mesa de la fila frente al profesor. Le dolía la cabeza y predecía un próximo resfrío.

Mientras pasaban los primeros cinco minutos de las clases del día, Ayleen tenía la mirada perdida al frente, con su mente aún reviviendo cada minuto de lo sucedido ayer con ese chico, Stefan. ¿Y si sólo fue un sueño que ahora se burlaba de ella?

Mientras escuchaba detrás de sí las bromas y estupideces que sus compañeros de clases decían, la puerta se abrió, dejando vista al director de la escuela, y detrás de él a algún chico al que Ayleen no le prestó atención. No había copiado los apuntes de la materia y no quería atrasarse.

Mientras escuchaba cómo todos guardaban silencio ante la imponente voz del director, Ayleen copiaba sin darle importancia a nada. Lo único bueno de la escuela era... Nada. La escuela, para ella, no tenía nada bueno.

Se sentaba sola en cada clase. No tenía amigos, sólo un par de conocidos con los que hablaba si es que era necesario. Se llevaba mejor con los profesores que con la mayoría de sus compañeros, y, en resumen, su popularidad en la escuela era nula.

Mientras el director hablaba sobre la disciplina y el orden que tenían que tener, Ayleen buscaba respuestas a cómo había llegado hasta esa posición. Siempre ha sido una chica bajo perfil, que no le gusta mucho llamar la atención, peor antes tenía amigos, varios. Sus compañeros no la molestaban por cualquier cosa, y tenía una vida relativamente normal.

Pero entonces, con el paso de los años, con el paso desde la pubertad hasta la adolescencia, sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse a la "moda", a los chicos populares, y ella, negada a esa vida tan falsa y llena de cosas inservibles —como el alcohol, las drogas y fiestas— prefirió quedarse sola. Los que eran sus amigos de verdad, la apoyarían.

El problema —y lo más triste de todo— es que se quedó sola. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las personas a quienes creía sus amigos, no lo eran realmente, que siempre había estado sola y probablemente lo estaría un tiempo más. Eso era triste y, en cierto modo, patético. En ese momento no sabía qué habría sido mejor; haberse ido con ellos y seguir lo que era la "moda", o estar mejor sola que mal acompañada.

En parte se había resignado, a tener que estar todos los días sola a cada momento; en clases, al comer, en los recreos, y en resúmen, siempre. Siempre estaba sola.

No tenía hermanos, era hija única. Vivía con su madre, y la relación con ella era "Tú respetas mi espacio, yo respeto el tuyo", aunque Ayleen intentase relacionarse mejor con su progenitora. Su padre vivía con otra mujer en otra casa, y la única persona relativamente cercana era su primo, Mathias, quien tenía su misma edad, y se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Él vivía cerca de su casa, y como sus madres eran hermanas y se llevaban muy bien, lo veía bastante seguido.

—...Su compañero nuevo, Stefan... —Ayleen levantó la mirada, incrédula, y casi deseando que no fuera esa persona a quien tenia en mente.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando cualquier cosa dentro del salón de clases, junto al director de la escuela y parado frente a todos. Su cabello negro no estaba ni ordenado ni desordenado, y aquello se veía genial. Sus ojos grises miraban todo el lugar, mientras Ayleen podía sentir detrás de ella el alboroto que armaban las hormonas de algunas chicas.

Bajó la mirada. Quizás ya se conocían, quizás él la había ayudado, pero ahora que lo veía bien, él parecía de esos chicos que son "geniales" y terminarán en el grupo de los "geniales", y si él supiera la reputación de Ayleen, simplemente, no el hablaría, lo más obvio era que la ignoraría y actuaría como si jamás se hubiesen visto. Lo único que a Ayleen le restaba, era hacer lo mismo; actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Así, por lo menos, no quedaría como una chica más patética de lo que los demás piensan que ya era.

Entonces, pasó lo que probablemente menos quería que pasara; él posó sus ojos en cada asiento del salón, y sus ojos se posaron en ella. Stefan enarcó levemente las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en su rostro. Él la había reconocido.

Ayleen bajó la mirada, y continuó escribiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, rogando porque su deducción fuera incorrecta y que él no la hubiese reconocido aún.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Lo romantiquísimo (?) no es lo mío, pero hago mi esfuerzo. El capítulo es un tanto introductorio, pero a ver que les aprece :)

Un review? Criticas constructivas? Todo es bien recibido ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja publicar enlaces)

Arriba mi blog, por si quieren pasar a ver :)


	2. Bueno o Malo

Cuando sonó el timbre, por fin indicando el término de una clase que para ella había sido una de las peores, Ayleen guardó rápidamente sus cosas y salió del salón. El profesor había sentado a Stefan a solo tres puestos de ella, y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Estuvo todo el recreo sentada en una banca al fondo del patio, sin hacer nada más que mirar un punto fijo en el suelo y estar muy metida en sus pensamientos. Ya no le importaba que las demás personas comenzasen a considerar que sufría de trastornos autistas o enfermedades mentales que la mantuvieran apartada de todo y de todos. Además, a esas alturas, si es que se habían acordado de ella, Stefan ya estaría al tanto de su pésima reputación en la escuela, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El primer receso del día duraba veinte minutos, y esos veinte minutos la mirada de Ayleen no se movió de ese punto fijo y su concentración no salió de sus pensamientos. Cuando sonó el timbre, esperó unos cinco minutos hasta ponerse de pie, no como otras veces donde ella era, quizás, la primera en alejarse del patio y entrar a su respectivo salón de clases.

Lentamente se colocó de pie, y atravesó todo el patio hasta adentrarse en el pasillo y caminar, con la misma lentitud y la escases de energía, hasta su destino.

Cuando giró por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, maldijo a todo el mundo cuando vio a Stefan y otros chicos bajando también. Se detuvo sopesando rápidamente qué hacer; darse la vuelta y alejarse de inmediato, saludarlo y arriesgarse a que la ignorara, o continuar su camino y pasar de él, como probablemente él también lo haría.

Prefirió la primera opción, dio media vuelta, y cuando se había alejado un par de pasos se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Ayleen? —escuchó esa voz, su voz, detrás de ella.

Lentamente, frustrada y nerviosa, Ayleen se dio vuelta para mirar a Stefan, quien la observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sus amigos se habían adelantado unos pasos y le decían cosas como que se apurara, que no perdiera el tiempo con ella, y varias otras cosas que Ayleen prefirió ignorar, para conservar su estabilidad mental.

—Stefan —dijo ella después de suspirar.  
—Con que si te acuerdas de mi —dijo él sonriendo.  
—Sí, me acuerdo de ti... —dijo ella intentando mantener la calma, tratando de minimizar sus nervios.

¿Cómo no acordarse de él?

— ¿Y por qué me ignoras? —preguntó él, directo al punto, mientras la miraba con curiosidad.  
—No te ignoro —mintió ella, desviando la mirada, demasiado evidente y muy mala a la hora de mentir.  
—Sí. Ibas a darte la vuelta para irte...  
— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hice eso para evitarte a ti? —preguntó Ayleen, sorprendida de sí misma—. Esos tipos que ahora son tus "amigos" viven molestándome, sólo quería evitar más burlas, porque, por si no lo sabes, es bastante odioso que te molesten.  
—Lo sé —dijo él, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrarías a esta escuela? Ayer me viste con el uniforme...  
—Creí que habría sido mejor darte la sorpresa —dijo él, sonriendo. "Valla sorpresa..." Pensó ella.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de su alrededor, para intentar concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese su acelerado corazón, Ayleen notó que ahora estaban solos en el pasillo. Los "amigos" de Stefan ya no estaban, y, en resumen, ellos eran los únicos. Otra vez no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella bajando la mirada. Después de todo, no quería llegar tarde a clases.

Él no dijo nada, sólo volvió a sonreír, y ella, sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo, lo rodeó para subir las escaleras, aún con el corazón latiéndole acelerado y con su respiración amenazando con comenzar a hiperventilar.

Entró a clases de Biología, y por suerte el profesor aún no llegaba. Se sentó en la primera mesa junto a la ventana, mientras esperaba con una pequeña esperanza a que sus compañeros demoraran menos de diez minutos en ordenarse. Y, como supuso, eso no sucedió. Ni siquiera hubo un "casi" para esa opción.

Después de esos diez minutos —y más— llenos de conversaciones, incluso gritos, intentos del profesor por callarlos a todos, y donde Ayleen se sentía más sola que nunca, todos por fin se callaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. EL profesor se paró frente a todos, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Estaba enojado, y Ayleen tuvo un mal presentimiento que le asustó. A veces llegaba a ser muy intuitiva.

—Su mal comportamiento es simplemente incalificable, desastroso, horroroso —dijo el profesor con voz imponente, logrando que todos guardaran el debido silencio—. Desde ahora en adelante, en mi clase, tendrán nuevos puestos. Los cambiaré de asiento. Así que guarden sus cosas y prepárense, porque cualquiera puede ser cambiado.

Se escucharon abucheos, sonidos de aburrimiento y reclamos, Ayleen se limitó a suspirar y a rezar para que, ese chico que estaba a unas tres mesas de la suya, no se sentara más cerca.

Ayleen hizo lo mismo que todos debían hacer; guardar sus cosas en la mochila o tenerlas en la mano, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el profesor terminara con su nueva idea y prosiguiera con la clase.

Unos minutos después, el profesor había cambiado a varias personas de puesto, muchos tenían caras de rencor cuando miraban al mayor, pero Ayleen seguía en su lugar, sola, y eso lo agradecía completamente.

Aunque claro, la suerte jamás estaba de su lado.

—Stefan, siéntate con... —dijo el profesor mientras miraba cada asiento del salón, y Ayleen contuvo la respiración—. Ayleen —ella lo único que pudo hacer, fue suspirar con frustración, y apoyar su frente en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Stefan sonrió de lado, y obedeció las órdenes del maestro.

Nervios, frustración, y un poco también de desesperación, eran las emociones predominantes en todo el cuerpo de Ayleen, quien sólo deseaba sólo estar soñando o que fuese una de las bromas de mal gusto que a veces le gastaban.

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando volvió a sacar el cuaderno y todo lo demás, y anotó los apuntes sin levantar la mirada, dejando que su cabello callera por sobre su hombro para así crear algo que lo tapase de su visión periférica.

De alguna forma que le desagradaba por completo, sentía su mirada en ella, sus ojos puestos en ella, y eso sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa y aumentar los latidos de su corazón.

Comenzó a marearse, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza le dolía en extremo y tenía ganas de apoyar la cabeza en la mesa o de pararse y salir rápido de ahí.

Como pudo, se colocó de pie y, afirmándose en diferentes cosas, le pidió al profesor salir, quien le dio una respuesta afirmativa, y Ayleen salió rápidamente del salón.

Apenas salió, cometió el error de alejarse por el pasillo a paso rápido. Cuando el aliento faltó, cuando sintió que el oxígeno dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, se detuvo y se afirmó en la pared.

Estaba sufriendo un ataque.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lo maldecía todo. Entre su mareo y la falta de oxígeno no lograría nada. Buscó en sus bolsillos, y volvió a maldecir al no encontrar el broncodilatador.

Inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente, respiró hondo, botó el aire, intentó calmarse, pero la falta de aire la desesperaba y eso no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —sintió una voz a su espalda.

Genial, lo único que le faltaba, ella tenía un ataque de asma y tenía que aparecer él.

No pudo responder. El oxígeno no entraba a sus pulmones y eso la desesperaba aún más. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras, desesperada y perdiendo por completo la calma —grave error— intentaba respirar, trataba de llevar el aire a sus pulmones.

—Oye, que la tonta es asmática —gritó un chico desde el pasillo del frente, sin siquiera preocuparse un poco, y siguió su camino.

Stefan la miró, se colocó frente a ella, y la tomó de los hombros mientras la miraba.

Ayleen continuaba tratando de respirar, tratando de enviar aire a sus pulmones, a sus órganos, a su corazón. No llevaba el broncodilatador y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Sabía que en momentos como ese debía calmarse, respirar hondo e intentar tranquilizarse, pero la sensación de no poder respirar, de saber que corrías riesgo de morir ante eso, sólo empeoraba las cosas y la desesperaba aún más.

Stefan buscó en los bolsillos de ella mientras se arrodillaba también en el suelo, y supo que todo estaba mal cuando no encontró el broncodilatador.

Stefan la sentó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, se coocó a un costado de ella, abrió su boca, tapó sus orificios nasales, y, para sorpresa de ella, sus labios se juntaron y él comenzó a tratar de enviar aire a sus pulmones.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Ayleen es asmática, sí, sufre de asma. No me manejo mucho en el tema, lo que puse fue algo que aprendí, porque cuando la idea llegó a mi cabeza lo investigué en Wikipedia, y también me ayudó un gran amigo, asi que, amigo mio, muchas gracias ^^

Como sea, una critica? un tomatazo podrido? Una fresa? Todo es bien recibido, en serio que lo es xD

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja publicar enlaces)

Un saludo a todos!


	3. Lento

No podía evitarlo, sentir esa calidez, el aire en sus pulmones, por fin.

Su desesperación se había ido, una repentina y extraña calma la había embargado. Ayleen ahora podía sentir el aire, su aire, entrando por su garganta e inflando sus pulmones. Por fin sentía aire.

Su mano, que estaba hecha un puño, se relajó, al igual que la mayoría de sus músculos mientras sentía el aire nuevamente hacia sus pulmones.

Ahora que por fin estaba ya más calmada, comenzó a respirar profundo, inhalando y exhalando lenta y tranquilamente. Stefan se separó de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ayleen, avergonzada, sintiendo la sangre irse a sus mejillas, bajó la mirada, aún inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, buscando la normalidad, y tratando de ignorar la fija mirada de él, lo que sólo la ponía más nerviosa y eso no ayudaba mucho a mantener la calma.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras la obligaba a levantar el rostro, tomándole el mentón.

Ayleen asintió mientras apartaba su mano con un movimiento de cabeza, y se colocó de pie. Pero lo hizo demasiado rápido, y sólo la pared, y las manos de él, evitaron que cayera al suelo debido al mareo.

—Lento, Ayleen, ve lento —dijo él mirándola aún fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Era normal sentirse como una estúpida? Porque así se sentía Ayleen, le gustara o no. En ese momento, ignorando el ataque y todo lo demás, quería salir corriendo y esconderse en algún lugar, al menos hasta que sonara el timbre final y tuviese que caminar a casa, por fin lejos de aquel tipo.

O para evitar tener que soportar el resto del día podría...

No. Nunca se había escapado de la escuela y había jurado nunca hacerlo...

Pero era una tentación...

No, había una mejor forma de hacer. Una forma legal y, aunque rompiera sus esquemas de responsabilidad, era lo mejor para conservar la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba y quería conservar.

—Sí, sí, yo... Puedo ir sola —dijo ella sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba lentamente sin dejar de afirmarse por la pared.  
—No, vamos, te acompaño a enfermería.  
— ¡No! —dijo ella mirándolo—. Digo... No es necesario... —dijo bajando la mirada, avergonzada y aún intentando respirar tranquila—. Puedo ir sola...  
—Iré contigo de todas formas —dijo él y rodeó la cintura de Ayleen con un brazo, y colocó el de ella por sus hombros.

Ayleen estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Su corazón latía acelerado y tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo al concentrarse en respirar bien, lenta y pausadamente, para que no viniera otro ataque. No quería, por nada del mundo, otro ataque. Y sería patético que ese ataque fuera provocado por un chico quien iba junto a ella, quien hacía poco le había, prácticamente, salvado la vida.

El camino hacia la enfermería se le hacía eterno. Sabía que realmente no era así, pero de todas formas la sensación era casi imposible de ignorar. Como si no tuviesen que cruzar el pasillo y doblar, si no que tuviesen que atravesar toda la escuela, subir escaleras y después volver a bajarlas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería, luego de lo que, para ella, parecieron muchos minutos de silencio y de caminar demasiado cerca de él, Ayleen, seguida por Stefan, entró a la salita pintada completamente de blanco. Adentro había una mujer, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, vestida de blanco y escribiendo algo en el escritorio. La mujer se giró al sentir el ruido de la puerta, y miró a Ayleen, sin extrañarse de verla ahí.

—Ayleen —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Seguramente Stefan notaría algo.  
—Me... Me dio otro ataque de asma —dijo ella bajando la mirada—. No tenía el inhalador, pero Stefan...  
—Entiendo —dijo la mujer, y se colocó de pie mientras buscaba algo en un estante, cuando sacó algo, un frasco con pastillas, volvió a mirar a Ayleen, y sus ojos se posaron confundidos en el chico—. ¿Tú eres...?  
—Stefan —respondió él.  
—Bueno, Stefan, gracias por tu ayuda. Puedes irte —dijo la enfermera, y Ayleen le agradeció completamente en su interior.  
—Pero...  
—Puedes irte —le interrumpió la mujer al chico, quien enarcó las cejas, y después de darle una última mirada a Ayleen, salió de la enfermería con el ceño fruncido.

La chica suspiró, mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en la camilla. La enfermera fue por un vaso de agua, y se lo dio a la muchacha, junto a las pastillas. Ella se tomó una, y miró fijamente a la enfermera mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

— ¿Era idea mía o no lo querías cerca? —preguntó la mayor mientras volvía a guardar el frasco con pastillas.  
—No es eso... —dijo Ayleen mientras pensaba en cómo se reirían los demás si es que supieran de sus conversaciones con la enfermera de la escuela.  
—Te veías nerviosa.  
—Los efectos del ataque —respondió la menor mientras se escondía de hombros.

La enfermera la miró de reojo, y decidió guardar silencio. Después de todo, no podía obligar a una adolescente a hablar sobre sus problemas amorosos. Si es que realmente eran amorosos.

Ayleen tuvo permiso para irse temprano ese día a casa. Eso lo agradeció infinitamente, porque no quería tener que estar todo el día evadiéndolo. No por el hecho de querer verlo, sino por el hecho de no tener que verlo sin evadirlo. Porque se ponía nerviosa con su presencia, y no lo quería cerca. De alguna forma sabía que de tener algo con él no resultaría nada bueno. No quería salir lastimada.

Su madre esa tarde llegó temprano. La enfermera había llamado a su progenitora, informándole de su ataque, y la mujer había decidido llegar un poco más temprano de lo normal.

La madre de Ayleen, Magdalena, estaba extrañamente feliz. Después, la chica supo la razón.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te mencioné a Nicole? Esa mujer nueva que llegó al trabajo... —dijo su madre mientras Ayleen bajaba las escaleras de la casa y se acercaba a la mujer.  
—Si.  
—Vendrá esta noche a cenar. La he invitado, y vendrá con su marido e hijos.  
— ¿Hijos? —preguntó Ayleen mientras se acercaba a su madre, quien había entrado a la cocina mientras tomaba su oscuro cabello castaño en una coleta.  
—Dos hijos. Una chica de tu edad, no recuerdo el nombre, y otro chico que es un par de años mayor que tú —respondió Magdalena mientras abría la nevera.  
—Ah... —Ayleen suspiró, y volvió a subir las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación hasta que su madre volvió a llamarle.

—Entonces tú eres Ayleen —dijo una mujer de aparentes cuarenta años, de un cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado. De ojos color pardo y puestos sobre Ayleen, quien forzó una sonrisa—. Tu madre me ha hablado de ti varias veces —dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
—Un gusto —dijo la muchacha mientras continuaba con su falsa sonrisa.

La mujer, Nicole, entró a la casa seguida por un hombre y dos chicos. El hombre entró, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Él saludo amablemente a la chica, y Ayleen supo que, al menos, se llevarían bien.

Una muchacha con un color de cabello del mismo tono de su madre, pero liso y más corto, seguía al tipo. De ojos café oscuros y piel blanca. La chica miró a Ayleen, y sonrió con sinceridad. Según el criterio de Ayleen, esa chica no parecía de esas "populares y que se creen geniales". Eso mejoraba un poco las cosas.

El chico que venía detrás de ella era alto. Se veía de unos dieciocho años, y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba desordenado y estaba algo largo. Sus ojos café claro se posaron en Ayleen, y la chica se colocó nerviosa de inmediato. Él sonrió también.

—Ellos son mis hijos; Melanie, y Lucas —dijo Nicole mientras señalaba a los chicos.

Ayleen sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, Maximiliano, el padre de Ayleen, hizo acto de presencia, también enterado del ataque de la muchacha. La cena se dio sin contratiempos, pero la mente de Ayleen estaba en otra parte. Sentía una fija mirada sobre ella, pero no se animó a separar los ojos de su plato. Además, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente los labios de aquel chico, de Stefan, había tocado los suyos para brindarle el aire que había necesitado?

¿Y si sólo fue un sueño? ¿Un maldito y estúpido sueño?

Si es que había sido un sueño, fue uno muy real. Demasiado real.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo en el mundo del internet :D xD

Bueno, chicos, no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que los invito a leer mi nuevo One Shot, que ya pueden encontrar en esta página, en la misma categoria que ésta historia, en mi blog o directamente a mi perfil (:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Me dejan un review? Para estar segura de que soy buena en esto? xD

Un saludo a todos!


	4. Alguien popular

Ese fin de semana Ayleen no salió de su casa. No tenía ganas de hacerlo y no lo hizo definitivamente. No tenía ganas para nada más que quedarse en su habitación haciendo cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. No salía mucho los fines de semana, no tenía muchos lugares a los que ir, así que no le importaba el hecho de quedarse encerrada una vez más.

El Lunes por la mañana, cuando el despertador sonó, sacándola de la inconsciencia de sus sueños, se levantó de la cama con una pereza poco común en ella. Se dio una ducha, se colocó el uniforme escolar, tomó desayuno, y cuando estaba por salir de la casa, su madre la detuvo.

— ¿Recuerdas a los chicos del Viernes? —preguntó la mujer sin mirar a su hija, terminando de maquillarse.  
—Sí —respondió Ayleen sin darle mucha importancia.  
—Llegarán a la escuela donde vas hoy. Sólo para que sepas y no te sorprendas al verlos —dijo la mujer mirando a su hija de reojo.  
— ¿Hoy? Han pasado casi dos semanas desde el inicio de clases...  
—Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede llegar un chico nuevo —dijo la mujer sonriendo, y guardó sus cosas para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta—. Que estés bien —dijo Magdalena, y después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija, salió de la casa.

Ayleen se quedó unos segundos de pie junto a la puerta sin hacer nada, con el ceño medio fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, salió también de la casa y se encaminó hasta la escuela.

—Ella es Melanie, por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida y sean amables —dijo la profesora de Lenguaje mientras presentaba a la chica frente a todos los alumnos.

La mirada de Melanie se cruzó con la de Ayleen, y la primera sonrió mientras caminaba a sentarse junto a ella. Ayleen suspiró mientras volvía a mirar al frente. Una vez más, invadían su espacio.

Al toque de timbre, Ayleen tomó todas sus cosas y se preparó para salir del salón, pero la fina voz de Melanie la detuvo.

—Ayleen —dijo ella, y la aludida se detuvo a un par de metros de la puerta del salón.  
—Dime —dijo la chica mientras se giraba y miraba a Melanie, quien terminaba de recoger con tranquilidad sus cosas.

Melanie se colgó la mochila del hombro, y se acercó a Ayleen, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No conozco a nadie aquí. ¿Podrías enseñarme la escuela? —preguntó Melanie.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sociable?" se preguntó Ayleen en su interior, mientras se debatía en qué hacer.

Podría aceptarlo, crear una nueva y, posiblemente, única amiga en esa escuela. Pero una parte de ella no quería. Se había vuelto muy desconfiada en el último tiempo, y esa chica, Melanie, no era la excepción.

Suspiró. A veces era, simplemente, demasiado buena y no podía decir que no cuando le pedían ayuda; sólo cuando era para aprovecharse de ella podía juntar la N con la O y responder. Pero en casos como ese, no podía.

—Vale, vamos —dijo Ayleen antes de dar media vuelta, y salir del salón, siendo seguida por Melanie.

Recorrieron la escuela sin decir mucho. De hecho, apenas pronunciaron palabra. Ayleen hablaba sólo para indicar los salones, diversos lugar o diferentes actividades que se pudieran realizar, también los horarios o cosas así.

Se detuvieron junto a los casilleros.

— ¿Por qué... Por qué estás sola? No he viso a nadie más contigo, o cerca tuyo... Claro, si es que puedo saber... —dijo Melanie mirándola.

Y como respuesta a su pregunta, junto a ellas pasó aquel grupo, el de los "chicos populares". Entre ellos, y cuya mirada se topó con la de Ayleen, Stefan.

— ¡Miren! ¡La _looser_ de Ayleen tiene una nueva amiga! ¡Pobre chica nueva! —exclamó alguien, y lo único que Ayleen vio, fue la risa que se formó en el rostro de Stefan, quien se reía sin si quiera tratar de disimularlo.

Los chicos se fueron riendo, y Ayleen, con los ojos en blanco, volvió a mirar a Melanie, quien se mantenía con las cejas enarcadas, entre sorprendida, extrañada y confusa.

—No soy precisamente alguien popular, ni muy sociable, ni con muchos amigos. De hecho, no los tengo. Esos sujetos tienen como pasatiempo el molestarme, cada vez que pueden. Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo —dijo Ayleen, inevitablemente fría con sus palabras, y al darse vuelta chocó con alguien.  
—Perdón —esa voz... De alguna parte, en alguna ocasión, de algún lugar, esa voz le sonaba...

Cuando levantó la mirada, supo de dónde; del viernes, en su casa, en al cena organizada por su madre; era Lucas.

—Eh... —"_Gran respuesta, Ayleen_" Pensó la chica al no saber qué decir.  
—Hola. Supongo que te acuerdas de mí... —las palabras de Lucas no formaron una pregunta, aunque eso pareció, pero Ayleen respondió de todas formas.  
—Sí, si, el hijo de Nicole, hermano de Melanie —respondió ella evitando a toda costa sus ojos.

Cuando Ayleen levantó la mirada, la bajó en seguida, sintiendo el calor irse a sus mejillas ante aquella torcida sonrisa en el rostro de Lucas.

— ¿También estás en esta escuela? —"_Gran pregunta, Ayleen, vas progresando_" Pensó la chica con sarcasmo. Eran dos grandes razones para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta; él vestía el uniforme escolar, y ya lo sabía de antemano.  
—Sí —respondió él.

Ayleen bajó la mirada, y se giró para abrir la puerta del casillero. Cuando no vio a nadie a su derecha, giró la cabeza y no vio a Melanie. Genial, ahora estaba sola con Lucas.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Lucas a su lado. Ayleen lo miró de reojo mientras buscaba alguna cosa dentro de su casillero, cualquier cosa que le diera una excusa para irse de ahí.  
—Ya la estás haciendo —dijo Ayleen.

Sintió la risa de Lucas a su lado.

—Bueno, otra pregunta —dijo él sonriendo.

Ayleen asintió.

—Ayleen —sintió una voz a su espalda. Supo de inmediato de quién era.

Suspiró mientras se mordía el labio, y cerró lentamente el casillero, para lentamente girarse y encarar a Stefan, quien la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirando al chico.  
— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Stefan, ignorando a Ayleen, y mirando a Lucas frunciendo más el ceño.  
— ¿Qué te importa? —dijo Lucas sin alterarse, calmado, apoyándose en los casilleros a su espalda—. Ya vete, niño.  
— ¿A quién le dices niño, pedazo de imbécil? —dijo Stefan, alterándose.  
— ¿Por qué no mejor se callan ambos? —dijo Ayleen, fastidiada—. Y tú no vengas por mí cuando te pones a reír con las imbecilidades que dicen tus estúpidos amigos —dijo mirando a Stefan, y antes de escuchar cualquier cosa, se alejó, con el ceño fruncido.

Sorprendida de su propia reacción, entró al salón de biología y se dejó caer en el asiento, mientras poyaba los codos en la mesa y se pasaba las manos por la cara.

No era muy propio de ella reaccionar impulsivamente ante las cosas. Siempre pensaba lo que decía y actuaba con racionalidad. Aunque, de hecho, muchas veces no decía nada, se limitaba a guardar silencio y reservarse sus comentarios. Prefería eso a ser criticada.

Un par de minutos después, el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a llegar al salón. Ella se mantuvo en el asiento y no se movió nada más que para sacar el cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Por alguna razón no se sorprendió cuando Melanie se sentó a su lado. Ayleen se limitó a poner la mirada al frente y a ignorarla.

Melanie no tardó demasiado en hablar.

—Perdón —dijo la chica, y Ayleen la miró extrañada—. Perdón por... Ya sabes, meterme en cosas que no debo, cuando te pregunté... Eso. No debería haberlo hecho...  
—No te culpo —dijo Ayleen volviendo a mirar al frente—. No sabías... Creo —dijo ella.

Melanie suspiró, y no volvió a decir nada más.

Minutos después, la chica que se sentaba detrás suyo le tocó el hombro. Ayleen giró la cabeza, y la chica le entregó un papel. Ayleen lo guardó en el bolsillo. No quería leer más bromas.

Llegó otro papel, y después otro. Ayleen se giró para ver quién había sido, pero lo único que vio fue la intensa mirada de Stefan en ella.

Suspiró y se giró, mientras sacaba los seis papeles de su bolsillo.

_"Lee el primer papel"_

_"Lee el primer papel!"_

_"Vamos, que leas el primer papel"_

_"Ayleen, lee el primer papel"_

_"Ayleen, lee el primer papel que te mande!"_

Se mordió el labio antes de sacar el primer papel que le había llegado.

_"Mira, perdona lo que ocurrió en el recreo, suelo ser muy impulsivo a veces. ¿Me perdonas?_

_Stefan_."

Puso los ojos en blanco, miró una última vez a Stefan, y no respondió nada. Guardó los papeles en el bolsillo, y volvió a concentrarse en las clases.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y? Qué les parecio? Merece un review?

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que pasen por mi blgo para cualquier informacion, noticia, actualizacion, sobre mis inventos o sobre mi ^^

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Un saludo!


	5. Silencio

Cuando sonó por fin el tan ansiado y esperado timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases del día, Ayleen guardó rápidamente sus cosas y salió del salón. Fue hasta los casilleros, y se detuvo ahí.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que alguien llegaba a su lado. No supo quien era, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo en guardar las cosas. De todas formas, no le interesaba quien pudiera ser. De seguro no era para algo bueno.

Cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas, y se giró para ver a esa persona, por acto reflejo cerró los ojos y sintió el frío líquido mojando su rostro, empapando su cabello y cayendo hasta su ropa.

—Estúpida —escuchó una voz femenina.

_"¿Que no se supone que esto sólo pasa en "Glee"?"_

Se pasó los dedos por los ojos, para limpiarse, y cuando se giró, vio a Diana alejándose, aquella chica popular, con el vaso en su mano, goteando el líquido hasta el suelo, dejando el rastro.

"_Maldita sea_" Pensó.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar, ignoró las risas a su alrededor, sobre todo la voz de ese alguien que la llamaba entre sus propias risas. Se alejó apresurada hasta la salida, ignorándolo todo. Pero alguien la detuvo, agarrando su brazo. Supo de inmediato quién era.

—Oye, Ayleen, ¿Estas enojada? —preguntó Stefan, reprimiendo la risa.

Ayleen no respondió, sino que se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando.

Pero Stefan volvió a detenerla.

— ¿Por qué te enojas? —preguntó él, poniendo su rosto ligeramente más serio.  
— ¿Qué por qué me enojo? ¡Qué se yo! —dijo ella, y volvió a zafarse del agarre del chico.

Pero Stefan agarró nuevamente su brazo, ésta vez, más fuerte.

—Suéltame —dijo ella intentando liberarse.  
—Estás enojada —dijo él más serio.  
—Que me sueltes... —dijo Ayleen, aún forcejeando.  
—Pero dime qué te pasa...  
— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quieres que te diga qué me pasa? ¡Suéltame ya!  
—Oye, oye, ¿Que no la escuchas? Suéltala —dijo una voz llegando; Lucas.

Stefan la soltó, y sin decir ni escuchar nada, Ayleen se alejó, prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar, vencida por las lágrimas. Sólo escuchaba desde lejos:

— ¡Que la dejes en paz! —exclamó Lucas.  
— ¿Y qué mierda te metes tú? —dijo Stefan.

En medio de su tristeza, de su confusión y el enredo de sensaciones que tenía, Ayleen salió del recinto escolar, vencida por las lágrimas, con el gorro del chaleco sobre su cabeza, y con el olor a jugo en cada parte de su piel. Sólo quería alejarse ya de ahí.

Pero un par de minutos después, fue detenida nuevamente.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!? —preguntó irritada, dándose vuelta.

Si es que esperaba ver el rostro de Stefan frente a ella, estaba equivocada. Porque el que estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola, era Lucas. NO supo si sorprenderse o extrañarse.

—Perdón... —susurró ella, bajando la mirada.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lucas, mirándola confundido y también sorprendido.  
— ¿Qué crees?

Ayleen dio media vuelta, y continuó caminando, sin girarse para ver si es que Lucas la seguía.

Llegó a su casa abatida pro las lágrimas. Entró, y algo le detuvo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a Lucas, con su mano sobre la madera, mirándola.

Ayleen suspiró en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada y abría completamente la puerta. Él la miró mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y fruncía levemente el ceño, analizándola.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lucas, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente.  
—No sé, ¿Qué crees tú? ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! —dijo ella.  
— ¿Cansada de qué? —preguntó él, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
—De todo esto. ¿Sabes quién soy yo en el colegio? La rechazada, una marginada social, una solitaria estúpida sin amigos. ¿Te ha tocado vivir eso? Pues, ¡Lo dudo! —exclamó Ayleen, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Lucas colocó las manos en los hombros de la chica mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
— ¿No lo has intentado?  
— ¿Intentar qué? ¿Buscar más amigos? ¿Alguien con quien conversar para no ir a dar pena al fondo del patio? ¡Es imposible? ¡Ni la persona más nerd del curso me toma en cuenta!

Ayleen se descargaba sin poder evitarlo, como si no le importase el hecho de que fuese Lucas, prácticamente un completo desconocido, el que estuviese frente a ella, observándola y escuchándola en silencio. Como si no le importase el hecho de que después fuera a arrepentirse de todo eso. Mientras él la escuchaba y la dejaba desahogarse, la miraba atento, con sus palabras entrando a su mente y siendo profundamente analizadas. Cuando recién la conoció, el viernes de la cena, jamás habría imaginado que todo fuese así para ella.

Cuando ella comenzó a tranquilizarse, a dejar de llorar y a guardar silencio, se secó las lágrimas y miró a Lucas avergonzada, completamente arrepentida de su actitud. Siempre había pensado que hay mejores soluciones que llorar, pero ene se momento le fue inevitable hacerlo.

—Lucas, yo... Lo siento, no era mi intención agobiarte con mis problemas —susurró ella.  
—No importa. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a limpiarte? —dijo él mientras quitaba una lágrima que se deslizaba solitaria por la mejilla de la chica.  
—Sí, yo... Si quieres puedes irte, no tienes por qué...  
—Me aseguraré. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, después de todo, eres la hija de la nueva mejor amiga de mi mamá... —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ayleen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que no tenía qué decir.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió ella, y se giró para dirigirse hasta las escaleras.

Lucas se guió por la casa como si fuera la suya. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Mientras tanto, Ayleen, ignorando esos repentinos nervios por tener a un chico en su casa, solos los dos, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Como había llevado la ropa al baño, se cambió en el mismo cuarto. Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Por alguna razón no le sorprendió que Lucas siguiera ahí.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Lucas, sin sacar sus ojos de la televisión.  
—Eso haces.  
—Otra pregunta.  
—Pues... Te escucho —a Ayleen le sorprendía lo fácil que le resultaba conversar con Lucas.  
— ¿Por qué no aceptas la amistad de Melanie? —preguntó él, mirándola.  
— ¿Amistad? —preguntó ella.  
—Sí. Melanie no es muy diferente de ti, ¿Sabes? Tampoco es muy sociable o alguien con demasiados amigos. Por eso la cambiaron de escuela, y por consecuente, a mí también. De alguna forma siente que tienen demasiado en común y que no perdería nada con intentar sacar amistad contigo. Creo que tiene razón, pero no te veo demasiado entusiasmada con la idea. Reclamas por no tener a nadie cerca, pero te contradices cuando alguien busca tu amistad y tú la rechazas.

Ayleen se quedó viendo a Lucas, mientras sus palabras eran profundamente analizadas en su mente, procesadas por su cabeza.

¿En serio Melanie quería su amistad? ¿Pero por qué alguien querría su amistad?

Lucas tenía razón, ella lo sabía. Reclamaba el no tener a alguien cerca, se maldecía a sí misma por estar tan sola, pero ella era, casi, la única culpable de eso, porque, apenas sin quererlo, ella misma alejaba a las personas de su alrededor. Era contradictorio, y al mismo tiempo, pensaba, era estúpido.

Por supuesto que lo era.

—No lo había considerado de esa forma. ¿Pero cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Que actúe como una desesperada buscando amistad en alguna parte?  
— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Melanie? —preguntó Lucas, volviendo a mirar la pantalla de la televisión.

Ayleen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué responder.

—Bueno, piénsalo —dijo Lucas, poniéndose de pie—. Aunque, si necesitas a alguien en quién confiar, o con quien desahogarte, recuérdame —dijo él, sonriendo con confianza, y después de tomar su mochila se dirigió hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos.  
—Claro... —dijo ella— Gracias... —susurró segundos antes de que el chico cerrar la puerta, y ella quedara nuevamente sola.

Mientras aún estaba mirando la puerta, mientras en su mente aún procesaba las palabras de Lucas, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba qué hacer con ella misma, el silencio era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de la televisión encendida a su lado.

Suspiró, frustrada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Estaba confundida y al mismo tiempo deseaba no estar ahí. Quizás podría tomar la opción de su madre; cambiarse de escuela.

Tomó el mando de la televisión, y la apagó, quedando así, solitaria, dentro del silencio de su propia casa.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Por si alguien no sabe, "_Glee_" es una serie que dan por el Fox, donde a los _loosers_ de la escuela les tiran algo así como jugo helado en los rostros xD

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Eso es todo, me dejan un review? Algo para inspirarme? xD

Un saludo a todos!


	6. Salvada por la campana

Al día siguiente, mientras Ayleen caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo de la escuela, al recreo después de la primera clase del día, su concentración estaba por completo dentro de sus pensamientos. Con la mirada baja en el suelo, y con sus dientes mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, la chica no notó la presencia de una persona parada frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia, hasta que se detuvo al notar unos zapatos negros frente a los suyos, demasiado cerca. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio una rosa roja frente a ella, y cuando levantó aún más el rostro, se topó con los cafés ojos de Stefan.

Suspiró frustrada.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó él, extendiéndole la rosa.  
— ¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó ella, indecisa de si tomar la flor o no.  
—Oh, vamos, ya sabes sobre qué... —dijo él, tomando su mano y colocando la rosa entre sus dedos. Los nervios de Ayleen aumentaron ante el contacto con la cálida piel de Stefan.  
—No, no lo sé —dijo ella sin levantar la mirada, tomando la flor.  
—Ven.

Stefan tomó delicadamente la mano de Ayleen, quien sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse aún más, y él tiró suavemente de ella mientras la guiaba hacia algún lugar. Ayleen sólo se dejó llevar.

Llegaron hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, y aún con la mano de Stefan tomando la de ella, caminaron, siguiendo la pared, hasta que se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella se zafó de la mano del chico, y él la miró mientras Ayleen se apoyaba en la pared, completamente nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado. Algo nada raro en ella.

—Te escucho —dijo ella, luchando contra sus propios nervios.  
—Mira, quería pedirte perdón —dijo él.  
— ¿Perdón por qué?

Stefan se acercó un paso hacia ella.

—Porque a veces puedo ser un completo imbécil —Stefan dio otro paso— Perdón por reírme de las estupideces que los demás dicen.  
—No. Te entiendo, por supuesto —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Debe ser difícil soportar la risa cuando molestan a alguien más —susurró mientras bajaba la mirada, sin ningún tono de sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras.  
—Si. Digo, no. No cuando se trata de ti. No debería ser así —dijo él dando otro paso.  
—Pero es así —murmuró ella.  
—Pero no debería.  
—Pero es así —repitió ella.  
—Pero... Oh, ya basta. El punto es que no le encuentro la razón. Esa vez, cuando te molestaron por estar hablando con la chica nueva, sí, me reí, lo acepto, pero les dije que se callaran, después de que te fueras, y hablé con ellos —Stefan sonaba muy convincente, y tomó el mentón de Ayleen, subiendo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Y cuando Diana te lanzó el jugo, no creas que no hablé después con ella —dijo él, quien estaba demasiado cerca para el propio gusto de la chica—. Porque sí lo hice. En el momento puedo ser un completo imbécil, y reírme, pero la verdad es que lo encuentro estúpido.  
—Si lo encontraras estúpido no serías tan imbécil como para reírte... —susurró ella.  
—Es que a veces sí soy imbécil —admitió él, acercándose aún más.

Ayleen estaba nerviosa ante la cercanía del rostro de Stefan. Él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y eso sólo aumentaba sus nervios.

Cuando la cercanía de Stefan ya era demasiada, Ayleen escuchó el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo sonar. Stefan frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Ayleen disimuló un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿Me perdonas? —murmuró Stefan aún mirándola a los ojos.  
—Déjame pensarlo —dijo ella.

Stefan sonrió, y después de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, se alejó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ayleen lo vio irse, y cuando él dobló, ella volvió a mirar la rosa, que seguía en su mano. Suspiró, y se encaminó hasta el salón de clases, con su mente más que confundida.

Ayleen recibió su bandeja con comida, y abarcó con la mirada toda la cafetería, buscando alguna mesa sola, para sentarse y poder comer en paz. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Melanie, quien comía sola en una mesa, no sólo las palabras de Lucas acudieron a su mente, sino que también la extrañeza ante la repentina soledad de aquella chica, pues recordaba haberla visto rodeada de gente todo el día.

Suspiró, y se encaminó hasta la chica, mirándola fijamente.

"De alguna forma siente que tienen demasiado en común y que no perdería nada con intentar sacar amistad contigo. Creo que tiene razón, pero no te veo demasiado entusiasmada con la idea. Reclamas por no tener a nadie cerca, pero te contradices cuando alguien busca tu amistad y tú la rechazas".

Las palabras de Lucas resonaban en su mente, al mismo tiempo que Ayleen continuaba caminando hasta donde se encontraba Melanie, quien comía sentada sola en una mesa para seis personas.

—Melanie... —dijo cuando llegó a la mesa. La aludida levantó la mirada, y Ayleen notó la sorpresa en su rostro—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?  
—Si quieres —dijo Melanie encogiéndose de hombros.

Ayleen suspiró otra vez, y se sentó en la silla frente a Melanie, mientras la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Y tus amigos? —preguntó Ayleen, deseando no ser demasiado entrometida, de no molestar a Melanie.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No son mis amigos realmente, es como para no quedarme sola —dijo Melanie como si estuviese hablando del clima, con una tranquilidad que a Ayleen le extrañó.  
— ¿Y no te importa el estar rodeada de gente falsa?  
—Es eso o estar sola. Siempre es, lamentablemente, así  
— ¿Y dónde están ellos ahora?  
—En algún lugar de la escuela —dijo Melanie restándole importancia la asunto.

Pero Ayleen podía notar un ligero tono de tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de que la chica frente a ella tratase de disimularlo.

—Aún así, creo que para ellos es lo mismo. No les importo demasiado. Triste, ¿A que si? Pero bueno, la vida sigue —la voz de Melanie carecía de emociones o sentimientos. Ayleen la observó en silencio.

Continuó comiendo en silencio, mirando a su compañera de mesa de reojo. Melanie mantenía la vista en su comida, aparentando tranquilidad, como si nada pasase.

—Me caes bien a pesar de que me ignores, ¿Sabes? —dijo Melanie de repente.

Ayleen levantó la mirada, confundida y repentinamente sorprendida, debido a lo directa que Melanie había sido.

Melanie sonrió, pero aquella felicidad que sus labios demostraban no era la misma que sus ojos expresaban. Ella se colocó de pie para retirarse, pero Ayleen la detuvo.

—Eh, Melanie —la aludida detuvo su paso y se giró, para mirar de frente a Ayleen—. Quizás... —Ayleen suspiró, aún sopesando sus palabras, consciente de que podría ser, nuevamente, rechazada—. Quizás sí podríamos ser amigas...

Ayleen se mordió el labio inferior. Melanie sonrió.

—Si es que tú quieres yo no tengo ningún problema —Melanie amplió su sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa.

Ayleen también sonrió, y Melanie se retiró. Pero varios segundos después, volvió, ésta vez, sin la bandeja en sus manos.

—Te esperaré —dijo Melanie sentándose frente a Ayleen, quien volvió a sonreír, y continuó comiendo.

Quizás la amistad entre ella y Melanie podría ser verdadera.

Ayleen suspiró en silencio mientras continuaba comiendo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo sola que la presencia de Melanie frente a ella la ponía medianamente nerviosa, o quizás sólo ansiosa. No lo sabía.

Cuando Ayleen terminó de comer, ambas se colocaron de pie, y Melanie la acompañó a dejar la bandeja junto a las demás. Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela conversando sobre temas poco relevantes, conociéndose más.

Se detuvieron junto al casillero de Melanie.

— ¿Tu hermano está en último año? —preguntó Ayleen, casi sin pensarlo.  
—Sip —Melanie abrió su casillero, pero se detuvo. Una pequeña sonrisa de formó en su rostro, y miró a Ayleen—. ¿Por qué? —en su rostro se notaba que estaba insinuando algo.  
—Nada. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Es que parece universitario...  
—No está muy lejos de serlo, en todo caso, ¿Pero segura de que es sólo por eso?  
—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué más habría de ser?

Melanie enarcó las cejas y sonrió. Continuó en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Ayleen preguntara.

Ayleen suspiró. En su mente todo era un mar de confusiones.

Miró a lo largo del pasillo, y a lo lejos divisó a Stefan, quien reía con sus amigos. Éste la vio, y le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza. En el rostro de Ayleen se formó una pequeña sonrisa, y desvió la mirada.

Definitivamente, algo le pasaba con respecto a Stefan.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Si, lo se, me retrase u.u Pero aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, sin falta ;)

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

Quieres preguntarme algo? Alguna duda sobre mis historias, mis personajes, o sobre mi?

www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams (recuerden los espacios!

No es necesario registrarse para hacer una pregunta ^^

Un saludo!


	7. Un mes no es mucho tiempo

—Mira, es simple, me haces la tarea, y yo te pago de la forma que tú quieras —ofreció él, con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro.  
— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuáles serían mis opciones? —preguntó Ayleen, caminando, ignorándolo a pesar de seguirle el juego.  
—Dinero. O si quieres puedo darte algo más —el chico, de nombre Agustín, se paró frente a Ayleen, interrumpiendo su caminata.  
—No quiero tu dinero, y tampoco quiero tus... Servicios.  
—Ah, ¿Me la harás gratis?  
— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? No te la haré. Búscate a otra persona que sea lo suficientemente fácil para ti.

Ayleen lo rodeó, y continuó caminando en dirección al salón.

—Mira, creo que no has entendido bien —Agustín volvió a pararse frente a al chica, y la arrinconó contra la pared—. Al principio sonó como una petición, sólo para ser amable. No podías negarte. Pero como sí lo has hecho, no me queda otra opción que decirte las cosas como son —la mano de Agustín se colocó junto a al cabeza de la chica, en la pared donde la espalda de Ayleen estaba apoyada—. Me vas a hacer la tarea. Y para ser un poco más amable, si quieres, y sin ando de humor, puedo complacerte con algo, como premio —su rostro mostró una seductora sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.  
—No, gracias —Ayleen trató de zafarse, pero la mano libre de Agustín tomó su mentón, sin mucha delicadeza—. Ya, suéltame.  
—Dame una buena razón —el rostro de Agustín estaba demasiado cerca, y demás está decir que Ayleen estaba muy nerviosa.  
—Púdrete.

Agustín mostró una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, y se acercó más a ella, quien sentía su corazón latir acelerado y con fuerza, golpeándole el pecho y aumentando sus nervios.

Sus narices se rozaban, pero de un segundo a otro, Agustín prácticamente desapareció de la vista de Ayleen. Cuando ella miró a su derecha, vio al chico, al que hace unos segundos había tenido demasiado cerca para su propio gusto, en el suelo. Miró al frente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucas. Él estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Agustín.

El chico se colocó de pie, notablemente furioso ante la intervención y agresión por parte de Lucas.

—Con ella no —dijo Lucas, con una mirada tan fría y seria que a Ayleen le sorprendió.  
— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Crees que puedes llegar y empujarme como si nada? Estábamos resolviendo asuntos, ¿Sabes? —Agustín se acercó a Lucas, y un presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ayleen, acompañado por un estremecimiento.  
—Si, si, ya vete —Lucas frunció el ceño, al igual que Agustín.  
—Púdrete.  
—Sí, después de ti —dijo Lucas con sarcasmo.

Agustín resopló, miró por última vez a Ayleen —una mirada fría— y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiese pasado hace tan solo unos segundos.

Ayleen miró a Lucas, y él le devolvió el gesto., observándola fijamente, sin desviar sus ojos y con el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, algo nerviosa por la fija mirada que mantenía sobre ella.  
— ¿Qué de qué? —preguntó él, sin cambiar su expresión.  
—No sé... ¿Qué?  
— ¿Qué de qué? —repitió Lucas, enarcando levemente las cejas.  
—Ah, ya... Cállate... —Ayleen bajó la mirada unos segundos—. Gracias —murmuró, y volvió a mirar a Lucas.  
— ¿Gracias por qué?  
—Por... Por esto... —Ayleen frunció el ceño—. Sólo... Gracias.

Lucas sonrió.

—De nada, para eso están los amigos —Lucas le guiñó un ojo y se alejó caminando, relajadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ayleen lo miró irse, con sus últimas palabras rondando y dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

_"Amigos..."_

Frunció levemente el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta el salón de clases, tratando de olvidar el reciente acontecimiento, dejándolo en el rincón más profundo y lejano de su mente.

Ayleen caminaba lentamente, con la vista perdida al frente, con su concentración completamente dentro de sus pensamientos. Analizaba cada situación en la que se había visto involucrada o relativamente afectada.

Había pasado un mes del altercado con Agustín, y muchas cosas en torno a ella —y con relación a ella— habían pasado. No se había vuelto a encontrar, por suerte, con Agustín, y eso la mantenía tranquila.

Su "amistad" con Melanie ahora lo parecía. Ayleen comenzaba a notar que con esa chica sí tenían varias cosas en común, y gracias a ellos se llevaban bien. Ayleen podía notar también, en todo caso, que Melanie sí tenía otros amigos, y era gracias a esto que Ayleen ahora conversaba un poco con los demás chicos y chicas de la escuela. Ya no estaba tan sola.

Lucas, casi sin quererlo, se había convertido en un soporte fundamental e importante. A pesar de tener dos años de diferencia, Ayleen había encontrado en él una persona en quien podía confiar. Se había formado una amistad bastante especial entre Lucas y ella. No podía evitar dudar, sopesarlo todo, pero de momento prefería sólo continuar, ignorar todo lo demás. Lucas podía ser un buen amigo.

Con el paso de los días su relación con Stefan se volvía más confusa, al igual que sus sentimientos por él. Era inevitable, porque éstos crecían poco a poco, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Las dudas la recorrían cada vez que pensaba en el tema, y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida y eso no le gustaba. Sólo esperaba poder aclararlo todo rápido.

Las burlas y molestias habían bajado un poco con relación a la cantidad. Seguían ahí, pero al menos ya no eran tantas ni tan duras como anteriormente. Quizás era gracias a Stefan, o quizás gracias a que ahora estaba ligeramente más sociable, o quizás sólo se aburrieron de molestarla. En cualquier caso, era algo bueno.

Ayleen continuó caminando en dirección a la salida de la escuela. Era día Viernes, y lo único que la chica quería era volver a casa, para quedarse sola con ella misma.

Aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Se detuvo, y en pocos segundos, Stefan llego a su lado.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó él, parándose junto a ella.  
—Sí, no tengo motivos para quedarme —dijo ella, evitando decir alguna respuesta con tono obvio.  
—Te propongo algo —dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Ayleen lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Me acompañadas a buscar a mi hermana menor al Jardín Infantil?  
— ¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
—Si, Alodie. Tiene cinco.  
— ¿Tienes más hermanos?

Ayleen buscó en todos sus recuerdos, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sobre Stefan no sabía nada. Él nunca le había hablado sobre su familia, sobre su pasado, o sobre alguna otra cosa que fuera más allá de gustos, cosas favoritas o temas verdaderamente carecientes de relevancia. Sus conocimientos sobre él eran bastante pocos y eso no le gustaba demasiado.

Se puso como nota mental averiguar más sobre él.

—Somos cuatro —Stefan desvió la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ayleen notó que el tema no era de su agrado—. Alodie, Adam, que tiene trece, pero mentalidad de veinte. Luego vengo yo, y por último viene Danae, que tiene veintiuno.  
— ¿A qué se dedican tus padres, Stefan? —Ayleen pudo notar que aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.  
— ¿Me vas a acompañar? —pregunto él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ayleen suspiró en silencio. Después vería cómo abordar nuevamente aquel tema. Le provocaba bastante curiosidad saber sobre Stefan, y por qué insistía en no hablar sobre ello, en desviar el tema cuando ella lo presentaba.

—Vale, vamos —dijo ella, después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Stefan volvió a sonreír, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Ayleen así lo hizo, y en pocos segundos ambos salieron del establecimiento escolar y se encaminaron por la acera.

Ayleen lo seguía en silencio. Se sentía algo insegura, por supuesto. No sabía a dónde iban; si quedaba cerca, o quizás lejos. Suponía que sólo le quedaba seguir a Stefan y confiar en él. Stefan caminaba a su lado tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si hace sólo unos minutos no se hubiese molestado por haber sacado a relucir el tema de su familia.

Suspiró y continuó caminado en silencio, junto a él, con el corazón ligeramente acelerado y algo nerviosa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.  
—Al Jardín infantil. No queda muy lejos. Dos cuadras de distancia —Stefan la miró de reojo, sonrió y volvió a mirar adelante—. Confía en mí. No te llevaré a ningún callejón oscuro para hacerte cosas pervertidas —dijo con sarcasmo.  
—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero supongo que es bueno saberlo —dijo ella mirándolo.

Stefan sonrió ampliamente.

—Te agradará mi hermana.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Ayleen lo miró curiosa.

Stefan no respondió, sino que siguió caminando. Ayleen suspiró, y también decidió callar. Después se las arreglaría para obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Chan Chan xD

No tengo mucho que decir, en realidad. Sólo que perdón por el atraso, pero entenderán mis motivos xD

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

http:/ / HayleyDreams (Cualquier pregunta o duda, esa pagina es para ti ;) )

Gracias por los reviews! Un saludo! ^^


	8. Curiosidad

— ¡Stefan! —gritó una infantil voz femenina, y ante la atenta mirada de Ayleen, Stefan se agachó para recibir a una niña, quien venía corriendo hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos con una inminente alegría.

La niña tenía el cabello castaño, liso y con una chasquilla recta que le cubría toda la frente. Sus ojos debían ser cafés claro y su piel era blanca. Sus mejillas tenían un suave rosado y sonreía ampliamente.

Stefan abrazó a la niña y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. La chica, quien Ayleen supuso que era Alodie, le sonrió a su hermano y él se enderezó, aún con su hermana en brazos. Stefan se paró frente a Ayleen, y Alodie la miró con curiosidad, probablemente buscando entre sus limitados recuerdos si es que la conocía.

—Alodie, ella es Ayleen, es una amiga mía —dijo él, mirando a la chica fijamente, eso sólo puso a Ayleen nerviosa.

La niña miró a Ayleen con curiosidad. La mayor sólo atinó a forzar una sonrisa, inevitablemente nerviosa. Ante este gesto, la niña en brazos de Stefan sonrió también.

—Hola —dijo ella con una tierna voz infantil.  
—Hola —respondió Ayleen, un tanto incómoda y sólo deseando irse. Debería haber dicho que no ante la propuesta de Stefan, pero ya era tarde como para arrepentimientos. Ya estaba ahí.  
— ¿Tu eres novia de mi hermano? —preguntó la pequeña, poniendo a Ayleen nerviosa.  
— ¿Qué? No —respondió Ayleen, aún más nerviosa. Stefan sonrió. Por supuesto, a él no le incomodaba.  
—No, Alodie, es sólo mi amiga —respondió él, mirando a su hermana aún con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Ahora qué te parece si vamos a acompañarla hasta su casa?  
—Bueno —Stefan dejó a la niña en el suelo.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Alodie tarareaba alguna canción infantil que Ayleen no reconoció, mientras caminaba alegremente, tomada de la mano de su hermano. Stefan miraba a Ayleen de reojo, y ella no sabía qué decir, sólo miraba al suelo.

—Stefan... —murmuró ella, varios segundos después, y el aludido giró su cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre ella—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar sobre tu familia? —preguntó en un tono no demasiado alto, casi en un tímido susurro.

A Ayleen no se le había ocurrido ningún buen método para abordar aquel tema, al que Stefan se mostraba tan reacio a tocar, por lo que había decidido preguntarle de frente. No era de esas personas que iban directamente al grano, sin rodeos, sin vergüenza, pero sentía que no perdía nada con intentarlo de esa forma.

—No es que no quiera hacerlo...  
—No mientas —dijo ella desviando la mirada.  
—Vale, hablemos con la verdad —Stefan miró unos segundos al frente, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No me llevo bien con mi familia. Con quien mejor me llevo sería con Alodie, lo que es triste. Quizás un poco con Adam, pero nada muy estrecho. La relación con Danae es... No hay relación. Y con mis padres... Bueno, eso es un tema aparte del que no me gusta hablar. Y, Ayleen, no preguntes más, por favor —pidió él, mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
—Pero...  
—Por favor —repitió él.

Ayleen frunció los labios mientras lo miraba. Quería saber más sobre el tema, quería saber por qué Stefan no quería hablar de eso, pero suponía que si él le pedía que no preguntara más era porque no iba a responder, aunque ella insistiera en preguntar.

Suspiró resignada, tendría que vivir con la duda y la curiosidad latente en su interior. No le quedaban más opciones.

En cierta forma, aparte de molestarle el hecho de que Stefan guardara silencio, le provocaba cierto temor, inseguridad. No podía evitar pensar que si Stefan lo ocultaba era por algo; quizás era algo que no le gustaría saber, y quizás por eso él lo evitaba. Y si no le gustaría saber, entonces quizás lo mejor era no saberlo.

Pero eso sólo incrementaba su curiosidad. Producía el efecto contrario, y suponía que eso no era completamente bueno.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, sacando el tema de su mente. Lo mejor para olvidarlo era simplemente no pensar en aquello. Pero eso le resultaba complicado, mucho.

Llegaron a su casa y se detuvieron fuera de ésta. Stefan se paró frente a ella, mientras Alodie revoloteaba a su alrededor, mirando las casas vecinas o a un gato que se paseaba unos metros a su derecha. Ayleen lo miró unos segundos, y después bajó el rostro.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo él después de varios segundos de silencio.

Ayleen volvió a levantar la mirada, posando sus ojos en los de él.

— ¿Por qué me lo pediste, específicamente? Algo me hace suponer que tienes que ir todos los días por ella —Ayleen se sorprendió a sí misma, no solía ser tan directa al decir las cosas.  
—Sí, voy todos los días, pero no me pareció mal la idea de ir hoy y que así conocieras a mi hermana.  
—Pero si no quieres hablar de tu familia...

Stefan guardó silencio y se limitó a formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Detalles...  
—Eh, Ayleen —se escuchó una voz masculina a su izquierda.

Tanto Ayleen como Stefan giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Mathias, quien se acercaba a ellos.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, quien miraba a su primo acercarse específicamente a ella. Caminó hacia él y le dio un cálido abrazo, siendo correspondida de la misma forma. Stefan frunció levemente el ceño, pero mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo.

—Hace tiempo no te veía —dijo Mathias, sonriendo cuando se separó de la chica.  
—Sí, ya me extrañaba no verte tan seguido.

Mathias era un tipo de más o menos la misma estatura que Stefan. Su cabello castaño claro se veía rubio al Sol, sus ojos eran cafés claros con un tono verde, y su piel era caucásica, lo normal.

—He estado ocupado, ya sabes, mi mamá últimamente no anda de buen humor —se excusó él, y sólo entonces notó la presencia de Stefan a espaldas de la chica—. ¿Y él quién es?  
—Oh, cierto —Ayleen se giró y se acercó a Stefan, seguida por Mathias—. Stefan, él es Mathias, mi primo —dijo ella.

El ceño de Stefan se desfrunció.

—Mathias, él es Stefan, es amigo mío, va en mi escuela.  
—Stefan... Yo te he visto antes —Mathias frunció el ceño. Cualquier rasgo de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro, que ahora se mostraba serio.  
—No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez en mi vida —dijo Stefan.

A pesar de la tensión del momento —que sólo aumentó los nervios de Ayleen— los chicos se estrecharon la mano.

—Y ella es Alodie, hermana menor de Stefan —dijo Ayleen.

Alodie sonrió.

—Bueno, Ayleen, tengo que irme —dijo Stefan, decidiéndose por ignorar al primo de la chica—. Tengo que llevar a Alodie a casa.  
—Vale. Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos.

Stefan besó a Ayleen en la mejilla, Alodie se despidió con un alegre "Adiós", y los hermanos comenzaron a alejarse por la acera de la calle, ante la atenta mirada de los primos.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Ayleen, haciendo ademán de señalar su casa.  
—Sí, quiero hablar contigo —dijo Mathias, aún serio.  
—Vale...

La seriedad de su primo la ponía incómoda. Mathias y ella entraron en la casa, y él se paró cerca de la puerta mientras la miraba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, dejando su mochila en el sofá y acercándose a su primo.  
—Ese tipo, Stefan, me da mala espina.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso?  
—No sé. Es que te prometo que juro haberlo visto alguna vez, pero no logro acordarme. Y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él. Te recomiendo ser precavida. Cuidarte. Ya sabes, lo típico.

Ayleen frunció los labios mientras miraba a su primo. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si de alguna forma eso tenía relación con el hermetismo que Stefan guardaba respecto a su familia?

Suspiró. Era todo muy confuso. Sólo esperaba algún día resolver y deshacer sus dudas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo ella, mirando a su primo, tomándole el peso a sus palabras, analizando cuánta verdad pueden tener.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_Oh, si Chile gano el partido del Lunes! xd_

Sinceramente, este capitulo no me convencio mucho, no sé, no quedo tan bien...

Bueno, aparecio al fin Mathias (recuerden que se le nombra en el primer capitulo) (:

No tengo mucho que decir, solo eso (:

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Un saludo!


	9. Frustración

—Hola —Lucas sonrió.  
—Eh... Hola —dijo Ayleen, pero sonó más como una pregunta.  
—Que no te sorprenda verme aquí —Lucas se encogió de hombros.  
—Oh, por supuesto que no —dijo Ayleen con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa detrás de sí.

Lucas emitió una corta carcajada.

—Salí más temprano y quise venir a buscarte —Lucas volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
— ¿Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias? —Ayleen no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Como quieras —Lucas sonrió.

Ayleen enarcó las cejas unos segundos, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a Lucas. Entonces, ambos comenzaron a caminar por la acera, en dirección a la escuela.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —habló ella sin mirarlo, varios segundos después de haber emprendido la marcha.  
—Eso haces.  
—No me digas —dijo Ayleen con sarcasmo.  
—Bien, sólo hazlo —Lucas respondió con sencillez.  
— ¿Qué piensas de Stefan? —preguntó sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque sabía que si lo hacía no se atrevería a preguntar.  
— ¿Stefan? —Lucas se detuvo, y Ayleen también. Él prácticamente estaba preguntándole con la mirada si realmente quería escuchar lo que él pensaba de aquel tipo.

Ella mantuvo impasible su mirada sobre Lucas.

—Veamos... Stefan es... Eh... Cómo decirlo para que no suene mal... Ese tipo me da mala espina. No sé. Tiene... Algo que me hace desconfiar de él. No sé, pero ese tipo no es un buen tipo precisamente —Lucas comenzó a caminar otra vez, sin mirar a Ayleen, quien lo seguía de cerca.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre él? —Lucas se detuvo a mirar a Ayleen nuevamente.

Ayleen no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a Lucas también. Sentía que debía soltarlo, con nadie podía hacerlo. No confiaba en alguien lo suficiente como para expresar lo que pensaba.

Se sentía bien con Lucas, no podía negar eso. Tampoco podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba estar con él.

Pero no.

—No importa —Ayleen se mordió el labio inferior, y siguió caminando.  
—Ayleen, no mientas —Lucas la siguió.  
—No, no es nada, déjalo...

Lucas la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero lo dejó pasar. Después abordaría el tema.

Caminaron en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ayleen caminaba un par de pasos más adelante de él, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Él se limitaba a observarla confundido.

Comenzó entonces a pensar bien sobre Stefan.

Era un tipo que le daba mala espina, desde la primera vez que lo había visto notó ese detalle. No sólo por la cercanía que demostraba cuando estaba cerca de Ayleen. Sabía que había algo más. Que le dieran un tiro si estaba equivocado. Podía jurarlo por todas las cosas santas y divinas —y lo que más quería— que había algo raro en aquel tipo y eso no le gustaba nada.

Pero no podía hacer mucho. Apenas lo conocía, recién estaba llegando a esa escuela. No podía hacer nada hasta que tuviera algo seguro, pruebas concretas. Por mientras sólo podía mantener advertida a Ayleen, y observar todo.

Llegaron a la escuela sin haberse dicho nada en todo el camino. Sólo pequeñas e irrelevantes frases, para romper el silencio. Inútiles intentos, porque apenas duraban unas palabras.

—Oye —dijo él, antes de que cada uno siguiera su camino al ingresar al recinto escolar. Ella se detuvo y lo miró expectante—. Cualquier cosa, sólo dímelo. ¿Vale?

Ayleen lo miró con confusión.

Lucas suspiró, la miró una última vez y se alejó, sin dar explicaciones para Ayleen, quien se quedó de pie, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada aún confundida.

Decidió ignorar aquello. O al menos momentáneamente.

Lo primero que vio fue su rostro cuando entro al salón. Melanie se plantó frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —Melanie mostró sus blancos y casi perfectos dientes al sonreírle a la chica.  
—Hola —Ayleen apenas emitió una sonrisa.  
—Te tengo una propuesta —Melanie enarcó las cejas con emoción—. En realidad es una invitación. Pero no importa. Bueno, sí importa... El punto es que, como ya sabes, estoy de cumpleaños el Sábado. Y haré una fiesta. Y tú, querida Ayleen, estás cordialmente invitada —Melanie sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras miraba a la chica.

Y antes de que Ayleen pudiera responder algo, el profesor las envió a sentarse. Mejor así.

No le gustaban las fiestas. Muy pocas —poquísimas— veces en su vida había ido a una, y no habían sido experiencias demasiado gratificantes o dignas de repetir.

Se sentó en su lugar mientras lo pensaba.

Con todo lo que había llegado a conocer a Melanie en el último tiempo, estaba completamente segura de que ella insistiría hasta que su respuesta fuera positiva y asegurase su presencia el sábado. A pesar de eso, le quedaba cierta esperanza de lograr convencerla de no ir.

Logró evadir el tema todo lo que restaba la clase, poniendo como excusa que quería concentrarse en la materia o terminar la actividad dada por el profesor. En realidad, estaba concentrada en qué hacer respecto a esa condenada fiesta.

Quizás estaba exagerando las cosas, o quizás no, pero no le importaba. Tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse.

Al toque de timbre, fue, prácticamente, la primera en salir. Escuchó a Melanie gritar su nombre, pero la ignoró, siguió caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta su casillero. Guardó sus cosas, y antes de poder seguir con su improvisado escape, alguien se detuvo frente a ella.

—Hola —dijo Stefan. Cómo no lo supuso antes.  
—Hola... —murmuró ella bajando la mirada.  
— ¿Cómo estás?  
—Frustrada, tratando de resolver una duda existencial. Pero bien —Ayleen se sorprendió a sí misma, no solía usar el sarcasmo con los demás a menos que fuera Mathias o su madre. Y últimamente también con Lucas—. ¿Y tú?  
—Como siempre —Stefan se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué pasó?

Ayleen se mordió el labio, sin saber si decir la verdad o no.

—Una fiesta a la que me invitó Melanie... —dijo. Después de todo, no perdía nada con ocultarlo—. Y no sé si ir.  
—Melanie... ¿La chica nueva?  
—Si...  
—Ah, a mi también me invitó.  
— ¿Vas a ir?  
—Sí, supongo —Stefan miró unos segundos por sobre su cabeza y después volvió a posar sus ojos en ella—. ¿Vas a ir?  
—No, no sé —respondió ella desviando la mirada.  
—Anda. Si quieres podemos ir juntos... —Ayleen lo miró, sorprendida.  
—Eh... —desvió la mirada a su izquierda y entonces vio a Melanie acercarse—. Diablos, ahí viene. Nos vemos —Ayleen ni siquiera volvió a mirar a Stefan y se alejó a paso rápido.

—No vas a lograr evitarme todo el día, genio —Melanie se paró frente a ella con las manos en la cintura, con una ceja enarcada y mirándola fijamente.

Ayleen suspiró frustrada. Ella tenía razón.

—Bien, todo de nuevo.  
—Vale —Melanie sonrió—. Ayleen, querida, estás cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta el sábado. Debes ser puntual y tu asistencia es obligatoria a menos que tengas que ir al funeral de algún familiar o a la boda de algún otro. Es a las siete de la tarde y puedes irte a la hora que tú quieras —Melanie sonrió con autosuficiencia—. ¿Te quedó clara la parte donde te digo que tienes que ir sí o sí?  
—Creo que sí.  
—Bien.  
—Pero, Melanie, no me gustan las fiestas, yo...  
—No, no, no —interrumpió Melanie—, mala suerte. Vas a ir. No te arrepentirás.  
— ¿Quién más irá?  
—Mm tú, invité a tu amigo Stefan, mi hermano invitará a unos amigos, y lo demás es gente sin importancia de nuestro curso. Ya sabes, unos treinta. En total serán como cuarenta y cinco personas. ¿A que es genial?

Ayleen prefirió guardar silencio.

—Bueno, como sea. ¿Vamos el viernes de compras? Así tendremos qué ponernos el sábado.  
—Eh... No tengo dinero —Ayleen no mentía completamente.  
— ¿Qué importa? Yo te compro lo que sea. Si eso hace que vallas el sábado, perfecto —Melanie seguía sonriendo. Ayleen frunció los labios—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Di que sí! Porque si no vas, te juro que...

Ayleen dejó de escucharla. Melanie estaba pasando por todas las etapas para convencerla de ir. Primero la seriedad de la obligación, luego las súplicas y por último las amenazas. Bajó la mirada mientras lo pensaba bien.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

—Sí, si, entiendo, si no voy me cuelgas y me sacas los sesos —interrumpió Ayleen—. Pero podré sobrevivir. Así que lo pensaré.  
—Tienes hasta el jueves para pensarlo. Y hoy es Lunes. Tienes hoy, y tres días. El jueves en la tarde me dices qué vas a hacer.  
—Vale, vale... —el timbre sonó, y Ayleen se alejó de inmediato, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que sea que Melanie le estaba gritando.

Algo le hacía suponer que terminaría en esa fiesta de alguna forma. Eso no era muy reconfortante.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Si, lo se, mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Pero en mi blog están las respectivas excusas. Además que me resfrié ( o es gripe, no se) pero las garras de los gérmenes comenzaban a ganarme, era una batalla dura, pero logré ganar y ahroa estoy en proceso de limpiar sus pequeños y diminutos cadáveres.

O algo así.

http:/ hayleydreams .blogpost .com

http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

(Recuerden los malditos espacios ¬¬)

Un saludo y gracias por la paciencia :)


	10. Confuso

**Notas de Inicio:**

Como dije en mi blog, este capítulo sera... "especial". Nada fuera de lo común, en todo caso, sólo que, en ciertas escenas, añadire títulos y nombres de canciones clásicas, mas que nada, del rock, como algunas de Guns N Roses, Metallica o qué se yo. Éste y el próximo capítulo serán así, tanto en este fic como en Memento Mori.

Si tienen ideas de canciones clásicas, sólo díganmelas a través de un review :)

* * *

Lucas se paró frente a ella. Ayleen levantó la mirada y se quitó los audífonos de su reproductor de música, quedando a la mitad de la canción que pasaban por la radio; I love Rock 'N' Roll, el clásico cover de Joan Jett. No era muy fanática del rock, pero esa canción era buena.

—Melanie ya me contó que estabas enterada de tu asistencia obligatoria a su fiesta —dijo Lucas sentándose frente a ella—. Sinceramente, no me sorprende.  
—Extrañamente a mí tampoco —dijo Ayleen con sarcasmo.  
— ¿Vas a ir?

Ayleen se encogió de hombros. Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Había estado toda la mañana pensando sobre el tema. Analizando todas las posibles opciones, buscando motivos para ir y también otros para no ir. Incluso había considerado la opción, en un desesperado intento, simular que un familiar había muerto. Pero había dejado la idea de lado hasta encontrar alguna excusa mejor y más fiable.

—No sé, tengo hasta el jueves para pensarlo —dijo Ayleen sin mirar a Lucas, con los ojos fijos en su almuerzo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento.  
—No creo que sea tan terrible.

Ayleen miró a Lucas por unos segundos.

—Por supuesto que para ti no. ¡Le caes bien a todo el mundo! —Dijo ella en su defensa—. Y no digamos que es mentira.

Lucas se encogió de hombros.

—No iba a contradecírtelo. Pero insisto, no puede ser tan malo. Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres, ayudarte a sociabilizar, aunque sea con mis inútiles amigos... No, no es una buena idea —Lucas bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
—Eso sonó a como si yo fuera una maldita desadaptada. No, espera... Sí lo soy —dijo Ayleen con todo el sarcasmo posible.  
—Mi intención no es molestarte y lo sabes —Lucas se apoyó en la mesa con los antebrazos, inclinándose para quedar más cerca de Ayleen—. Quiero ayudarte —Lucas volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero quiero decidirlo por mí misma.  
—No quiero ofenderte, pero hasta el momento todo lo has decidido tú. Y mírate.  
—Bien, eso fue un golpe bajo —Ayleen bajó la mirada e hizo su silla hacia atrás, para poder levantarse.  
—No, espera —Lucas tomó su brazo y la miró a los ojos—. Perdón, ando algo impulsivo hoy...

Ayleen lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

—Pero tienes razón.

Sí, Lucas tenía mucha razón y no podía negar eso. Donde estaba hacía sido el fruto de sus propias decisiones, de sus propios actos. Ella estaba ahí sólo por ella, no tenía por qué culpar a los demás de algo hecho por ella misma.

—Pero no importa, ignóralo. El punto es que no pierdes nada con ir a esa fiesta. Después de todo, es sólo una fiesta —dijo Lucas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
—Lo pensaré —dijo Ayleen—. Nos vemos, tengo que ir a clases.  
—El timbre aún no suena... —y como corroboración a las palabras de Ayleen, el timbre sonó—. Maldito timbre —Lucas puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Nos vemos —Ayleen tomó su bandeja y se dirigió hasta el mesón debajo de la ventana que conectaba el casino con la cocina. Dejó su bandeja y salió en dirección al salón. Volvió a colocarse los audífonos, y se concentró en Dream On, canción de Aerosmith.

— ¿Pensaste lo de la fiesta de Melanie? —Ayleen sabía que Stefan le iba a preguntar eso tarde o temprano.  
—No completamente —respondió sin mirarlo.  
—Anda, no pierdes nada, no te arrepentirás. Yo voy a ir —Stefan caminaba relajado a su lado.  
—No lo sé —fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Ayleen se detuvo ante su casillero, y lo abrió para sacar sus cosas. Stefan seguía a su lado, y eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa. Trató de ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo.

Guardó las cosas en su mochila y colgó ésta en su hombro. Cerró la puerta del casillero y caminó hasta la salida.

Se detuvo una vez fuera del recinto escolar. Stefan seguía a su lado.

— ¿Piensas seguirme? —habló ella mirándolo.

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo trato de entablar una conversación contigo —dijo él en su defensa.  
—Oh, guau, me siento halagada —sí, el sarcasmo era algo cada vez más presente en su tono de voz.

Stefan emitió una corta carcajada. Y apenas abrió la boca para decir algo, Ayleen sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular en el bolsillo.

—Dame un minuto... —murmuró y contestó el teléfono—. ¿Diga?  
—Hola, Ayleen.  
— ¿Mathias? —habló ella.  
—No, soy su hermano gemelo, me llamo Sebastián, un gusto, siento no haberme presentado antes —habló Mathias con sarcasmo desde la otra línea—. Por supuesto que soy yo, genio —de fondo se escuchaba alguna canción rockera que Ayleen no supo reconocer.  
—Lo sé, lo sé.  
—Oye, ¿Puedes venir un poco a mi casa? Pero... Ahora ya. Iba a ir a buscarte a la escuela per estoy castigado y mamá dijo que podrías mejor venir tú y así me mantenía controlado.  
—Ya, pero bájale el volumen a la música que apenas te escucho...  
— ¡Estoy escuchando Master of Puppets! ¡No puedes bajarle el volumen a la mejor canción de Metallica!  
—Oh, perdón, qué gran pecado he cometido... —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Como sea. Bien, estaré en tu casa en diez minutos.  
— ¿Diez minutos? —habló Mathias como si fuera un pecado.  
—Cinco...  
—Vale. Nos vemos.  
—Adiós... —Ayleen cortó la comunicación y miró a Stefan—. Lo siento, tengo que irme, es urgente.  
— ¿Te acompaño?

Los nervios de Ayleen aumentaron de sólo pensarlo.

—No, no, gracias —no quería que Mathias y Stefan volvieran a encontrarse. No cuando ella estuviera presente, al menos—. Adiós.

Y antes de siquiera escuchar la despedida de Stefan, Ayleen se alejó a paso rápido del lugar.

—Pasa, Ayleen, que gusto volver a verte —dijo Katherine, la madre de Mathias y tía de Ayleen.  
—Hola, Kate —Ayleen entró a la casa.  
—Adelante, Mathias está en su cuarto.  
—Gracias.

Ayleen caminó hasta las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso. Esa era, prácticamente, su segunda casa. Se quedaba ahí cada vez que sus padres salían de viaje o algo parecido. Se sentía tan bien en esa casa que no le molestaba ir de vez en cuando a visitar a su primo o a su tía.

Comenzó a escuchar la música que provenía de la última habitación del pasillo. Reconoció de inmediato la canción favorita de su primo. Welcome to the Jungle, un clásico de los Guns 'N' Roses.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta. La música estaba alta y, si forzaba un poco el oído, podía escuchar a su primo cantar la canción con entusiasmo.

Por suerte Mathias escuchó y le abrió la puerta.

—Hola —saludó él.

Ayleen le devolvió el gesto y entró en la habitación. Mathias le bajó un poco el volumen a la música.

— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Ya sé de dónde conozco a Stefan —dijo él, serio, mientras la canción terminaba.  
— ¿Si? —dijo Ayleen, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama de su primo.  
—Si. Ayer mi mamá me dijo que ordenara el desastre de la pieza del lado, donde está el computador y la caja con fotos. Y me puse a ver esas fotos. Por cierto, hay una donde sales de bebé y sales adorable —Mathias rió, pero al seguir con el tema volvió a ponerse serio—. Y vi una foto que me llamó la atención. ¿Recuerdas que hace dos años me enviaron a una especie de internado o correccional? —Ayleen asintió—. Bueno, el punto es que vi una foto de ese año, donde salgo con mis ex compañeros de curso en las clases que nos daban ahí. Y en esa foto adivina quien sale —Mathias enarcó una ceja.

Ayleen miró a Stefan sin decir nada, suponiendo y estando casi cien por ciento segura de a quién se refería Mathias. Mientras empezaba a sonar débilmente la canción It's My Life, de Bon Jovi, Ayleen suspiraba rogando porque no fuera la persona a quien tenía en mente.

—Sí, Stefan —habló Mathias.  
— ¿Stefan?  
—Sí, en la correccional a la que me mandaron cuando tenía quince. Ahora, dos años después, él y yo nos volvemos a encontrar... La cosa es que no se cómo terminamos en el mismo curso si él es un año menor que yo. La cosa, es que me puse a investigar un poco, me las di de detective un rato, y de esa correccional es de donde recuerdo a Stefan. Y parece que él sí me recuerda a mí.  
— ¿Si te recuerda? La vez pasada dijo jamás haberte visto en su vida...  
—Mentía, por Dios, Ayleen, eso es obvio —inquirió Mathias.  
—Explícate... —Ayleen se sentó en la cama, aún digiriendo toda la información.  
—Durante el año que estuve en esa correccional, me hice amigo del grupo más... Como decirlo... Poderoso el internado. Eran los populares y a los que todos les temían. No me juntaba con ellos pero tenía mis buenos contactos con varios del grupo. El punto es que no se por qué Stefan tenía un rollo complicado con dos de ellos. No preguntes por qué, trataba de no meterme en esas cosas.

Ayleen miró a Mathias sin decir nada, seria, inexpresiva, analizando la reciente información.

No sabía por qué, pero le creía completamente a su primo. Y eso no le agradaba demasiado si tomaba en cuenta de lo que él le estaba contando.

—Ten cuidado con él, porque si llegó a tener un problema con ese grupo que te dije, es porque el tipo tiene que tener muchas agallas y una historia compleja y peligrosa —Mathias estaba serio. Demasiado.

Ayleen no lo miró. Todo era confuso. Muy confuso.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Bueno, para qué decir algo que dije en la nota al inicio del capítulo?

Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Sabian que me hacen feliz? Sino, ahora lo saben xd

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Recuerden los espacios)

http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams (los espacios...)

Eso es todo, si tienen alguna idea de canciones clasicas como las que salen aqui, diganmelas a traves de un review o a traves del correo si quieren decir algo mas. El correo esta en mi blog.

El capítulo de Memento Mori será publicado mañana. Si alcanzo, hoy, pero no aseguro nada.

Un saludo!


	11. Opciones

— ¿Lo pensaste? —preguntó Melanie sonriendo, emocionada ante la respuesta.  
—Apenas es Martes, me diste hasta el jueves para pensarlo y darte la respuesta. No molestes a estas alturas —dijo Ayleen sin mirarla, concentrada en su cuaderno.

No había pensado en eso de la fiesta, había sido lo menos relevante dentro de su cabeza, sus prioridades eran otras.

No había querido preguntarle —como le sugirió Mathias— a Stefan sobre esa foto y la correccional. No se había atrevido. Temía quedar como una chica desesperada y psicópata que investigaba sobre él, o al menos eso creía que podría pasar. No sabía, aún así, no se atrevía a preguntarle eso a Stefan. Después encontraría la forma de averiguarlo bien. Mathias podría hacerlo.

— ¿Molestar? ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor! —Ayleen miró de reojo a Melanie mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. ¡Vamos, Ayleen!  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Qué de qué?  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—No te hagas la tonta porque no te sale —Melanie entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la chica frente a ella—. Sabes a qué me refiero.  
—No.  
—Si.  
—No.  
—Si.  
—No.  
—Si, ¡Para! —dijo Melanie irritada. Entonces, Ayleen comenzó a reír, ante la sorprendida mirada de Melanie. Nunca la había visto reír, sólo sonreír.  
—Vale, perdón —Ayleen miró a Melanie—. Pero te dije que quería pensarlo —el timbre sonó y Ayleen se colocó de pie.

Estaban en la biblioteca, Ayleen había llegado ahí y Melanie la había seguido para insistir en su asistencia a la fiesta.

—Nos vemos —Ayleen siguió caminando con los libros en sus brazos. Melanie la siguió con la mirada sonriendo.

Para ella su relación de amistad con Ayleen había cambiado considerablemente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Por supuesto que había cambiado. Y para mejor.

Aún no llegaban a ese punto en que se contaban todo, absolutamente todo, los más íntimos secretos. No, Ayleen era muy reservada como para incluso contarle algo a ella, que era prácticamente una de sus más cercanas. Sabía que quizás no llegarían a eso, o tal vez sí, pero prefería guardar esa esperanza que le decía que Ayleen algún día se abriría con ella. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica.

Martes, Miércoles, Jueves; los días pasaban con una frustrante rapidez. Apenas se daba cuenta y ya estaba devuelta en su casa, después de haber vivido otro día más en la escuela.

Y ahí estaba, acostada en su cama mirando el blanco techo de su habitación. Pensando. Con la música sonando desde los parlantes del reproductor.

Su teléfono celular sonaba por octava vez dentro de diez minutos. Sabía que era Melanie buscando una respuesta. Ya había visto la pantalla.

La ignoró, tal y como lo había hecho las siete veces anteriores en que el aparato había vibrado y sonado desde su mesita de noche.

El timbre de su casa sonó.

Maldijo en voz baja, cerró con fuera los ojos y esperó. Quien quiera que sea podía irse. Si era muy urgente, que insistiera unas diez veces más para entonces bajar a ver de qué se trataba.

Esperó un par de minutos, pero el timbre seguía sonando. Y cuando pensó que por fin se había detenido, escuchó:

— ¡Vamos, Ayleen, yo sé que estás ahí! —la voz de Melanie ya se había vuelto inconfundible.

Temiendo que volviese a gritar y llegasen los vecinos a reclamar, Ayleen se colocó de pie y se puso a regañadientes los zapatos. Bajó rápida las escaleras mientras se peinaba un poco el cabello, y abrió la puerta para ver a Melanie.

Junto a Lucas.

— ¿Era necesario gritar? —dijo Ayleen mientras miraba a Melanie.  
—Sí, o sino no habrías salido.  
—Estaba vistiéndome —Ayleen vio que Lucas reprimía una sonrisa.  
—Ayleen, aún estás con el uniforme, busca una mejor excusa —dijo Melanie con los ojos en blancos.  
—Maldita sea... —murmuró ella—. En fin, qué importa. ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¿Que qué pasa? —Melanie puso las manos en las caderas—. Ayleen, ésta es la pregunta definitiva y tu respuesta también lo será —dijo Melanie con tono de presentador de programa de televisión—. ¿Irás o no, maldita sea, a mi fiesta?

Ayleen enarcó una ceja ante el drama de Melanie.

Suspiró, miró al suelo, también al cielo, a su izquierda, a su derecha. Volvió a suspirar, sopesándolo, viendo cada opción, los pros y los contras. Melanie la miraba con impaciencia; Lucas con indiferencia. Supuso que él estaba ahí por obligación de su hermana.

—Ayleen... —habló Melanie impaciente.  
—Dame tiempo... —dijo ella.  
— ¿Tiempo? ¡Tuviste cuatro días!

Ayleen se encogió de hombros.

No quería ir, no le gustaban las fiestas, sabía que no sería aceptada, que nuevamente terminaría cerca de la pared, bebiendo agua, jugo o alguna bebida sana, mirando cómo todos bailaban y se divertían, y ella estaría sola. No quería vivir eso. No de nuevo.

—Ya, Melanie, para —Lucas miró a su hermana.

Lucas se acercó a Ayleen, abrió la puerta de la casa, entró, tomó la mano de Ayleen, jaló a la chica hacia adentro, y cerró la puerta antes de que Melanie interfiriera.

— ¡Lucas! ¡Ayleen! ¡Abran! ¡Lucas, te voy a matar!  
—Ignórala —dijo Lucas con calma mientras se asomaba por la ventana—. Se le pasará en unos minutos...  
— ¿Por qué te las das de intruso en mi casa? —preguntó ella mirándolo, mientras Lucas se movía hacia el sofá.  
—Mira, antes de que le respondas a la impaciente de mi hermana, piénsalo. No será tan terrible. En serio puedo quedarme contigo en todo momento, no me molestará. Mis amigos pueden entretenerse con alguien más, no les faltará alguien con quien reemplazarme —Lucas miraba con calma a Ayleen, acomodado en el sofá de la casa—. Piénsalo, puede ser divertido, una buena opción para pasar la tarde y noche del día sábado, una buena opción para...  
—Sí, sí, hacer amigos. Pareciera como si fueras mi papá.  
—Quizás. Pero acéptalo, es lo mejor para ti.

Seguían escuchando a Melanie gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Piénsalo.

Ayleen suspiró, cansada de evitar siempre todo y a todos. Por ésta vez haría una excepción, lo enviaría todo al diablo. Nada importaba. Después tendría tiempo para arrepentirse o para agradecer la influencia de Lucas en su decisión. No importaba. No en ese momento. Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin importar las demás personas. Había vivido demasiado tiempo sola como para que aquello le importase.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió. Melanie casi cae al suelo debido a la presión que ejercía al golpear la madera. La castaña miró a Ayleen con las manos en las caderas, y le mostró la lengua a su hermano, quien observaba todo desde el sofá.

— ¿Entonces? —habló Melanie, tomando su claro cabello castaño en una cola.

Ayleen suspiró antes de hablar.

—Sí, vale, voy —dijo sin mirar a Melanie, quien sonrió ampliamente y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga.  
— ¡Yo sabía que dirías que sí! ¡No podías negarte! —exclamó. Ayleen respondió el abrazo—. Mañana iremos de compras, nos pasaremos del colegio a mi casa, o a la tuya, como prefieras, y nos iremos de compras. Será genial. Oh, Ayleen, ¡Es genial!  
—Bien, no sabía que te haría tan feliz —dijo Ayleen con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Melanie se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, nos vemos, mi mamá quiere que le ayude a ver los últimos detalles para el sábado —Melanie volvió a sonreír—. Puedes invitar a tu primo si quieres, Mathias —Ayleen notó que Melanie se sonrojaba—. Como sea. ¡Nos vemos! —, y se fue, sin siquiera esperar a su hermano.

Ayleen se quedó aún de pie frente a la puerta. Bien, había dicho que sí, tendría que ir a esa condenada fiesta. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—Bien, vamos a ver qué puede maltratar lo suficiente mi estómago como para terminar hospitalizada —Ayleen se dirigió hasta la cocina.  
—Ni lo pienses —Lucas se colocó de pie y caminó rápido hasta interponerse entre ella y la puerta de la cocina—. No será tan terrible. Lo único malo es que Melanie invitó al idiota de Stefan. Pero podrás invitar a tu primo... Espera, ¿Melanie conoce a tu primo?  
—Sí, una vez lo vio, larga historia —Ayleen desvió la mirada, restándole importancia—. Quizás le diga que vaya.  
—Ósea que estarás con él. Bien, me parece. Yo me voy —Lucas se alejó de Ayleen, quien, confundida ante el repentino cambio, se giró para mirarlo.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Nada. Que supongo que si vas con tu primo estarás en la fiesta con él, ya no será tan terrible para tí. Por lo que no seré necesario. De todas formas, me voy, tengo un trabajo de Química que hacer —mientras hablaba, Lucas tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos —y salió de la casa.

Ayleen, aún confundida, se quedó de pie a un par de metros de la puerta de la cocina.

La opción más apetecible era invitar a Mathias y que él la acompañara en aquella fiesta. Pero tampoco quería estar lejos de Lucas, aunque eso significaría ir sola. Y si llevaba a Mathias no podía irse con Lucas, porque suprimo no conocía a nadie en esa fiesta; estaría solo. Aunque no se le era muy difícil hacer amigos...

No importaba. Dejaría eso para más tarde. Aún podía considerar la opción de enfermarse, pero la desechó. No se le apetecía vomitar cada media hora, tener fiebre y horribles dolores de estómago.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Su madre llegaría en varios minutos más, quizás un par de horas. Tenía todo ese tiempo para recostarse en su cama, mirar el blanco techo y pensar.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

He vuelto, traté de hacer un poquito más largo el capítulo, lo haré así a medida que vaya avanzando, cada capítulo será más largo que el anterior hasta que llegue a cierto tamaño que lo defina todo.

No tengo nada más que decir. Todo está en mi blog. Por favor lean lo último que publiqué.

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los fucking espacios)

Amor & Cohetes.

Hayley.

(Sí, por si alguien ve las series de MTV, la despedida la saqué de la serie de Liz, no molesten xd)


	12. Decisiones

**Notas iniciales:**

_Después de leer un motivador libro, un inspirador concierto de Bon Jovi, y una terapia intensiva de guitarras y canciones, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo._

_Espero, queridos lectores, que les guste (: _

* * *

— ¿Te gusta?

Ayleen miró por completo el vestido grisáceo que Melanie le estaba mostrando. No podía negarlo; le encantaba.

—Sí, es precioso —dijo Ayleen aún contemplando el vestido.  
— ¿Te gusta? —repitió Melanie.  
—Si.  
—Bien, toma —Melanie prácticamente colocó en las manos de Ayleen el vestido y la empujó hacia los probadores.  
— ¿Qué? Melanie.. —antes de que Ayleen pudiera seguir tratando de entender la situación, Melanie cerró la puerta del cubículo del probador.  
—Pruébatelo y me lo muestras —dijo Melanie desde afuera—. Estaré aquí esperándote.

Ayleen suspiró, resignada. Melanie no dejaría de insistir hasta que cumpliera sus caprichos.

Se colocó a regañadientes el vestido, evitando mirarse en el espejo del cubículo del probador. Lo hizo con lentitud a propósito; Melanie se impacientaba afuera, diciéndole que se apresuraba, pero eso sólo le hacía ir más lento.

—Esto no va conmigo, Melanie... —murmuró Ayleen mientras terminaba de ajustar el vestido.  
—Cállate y muéstramelo.  
—Aún no estoy lista.  
— ¡Apresúrate!  
— ¿Andas apurada? —Ayleen ya estaba prácticamente lista.  
—No, ¡Pero apúrate!

Ayleen suspiró y guardó silencio.

Se giró dentro del cubículo y se miró al espejo. Bien, no le quedaba tan mal como creía que se vería.

— ¡Abre! —exigió Melanie.  
—Melanie, si sigues gritando nos echarán de esta tienda —dijo segundos antes de abrir la puerta y mirar a Melanie mientras, inconscientemente, contenía la respiración y se mordía el labio.

La sonrisa de Melanie era amplia.

—Se suponía que la única persona que logra ponerme estos vestidos es mi mamá...  
—Ayleen, amiga mía, te ves maravillosamente genial —Melanie se acercó más a Ayleen, mirándola de pies a cabeza—. Oye, tienes bonitas piernas —dijo como si hablara del clima—. Y te ves genial. Sólo queda acompañarlo por unos zapatos.  
—No, me pongo unas converses, las negras combinan —dijo Ayleen con sarcasmo.  
—No es mala idea —Melanie rió—. Pero prefiero los zapatos.  
—Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido.

Melanie sonrió.

—Es sencillo y bonito; perfecto para una chica como tú.  
—Define lo último...  
—No importa, sólo gírate y mírate bien al espejo.

Ayleen le hizo caso.

—Bien, supongo que no está tan mal.

Ayleen se miraba de pies a cabeza en el espejo; no se veía mal.

— ¿Supones? ¿Tan mal? Estás loca... —Ayleen miró a Melanie a través del espejo—. Se te ve genial, sencillamente es así —Melanie se encogió de hombros.  
—Bien, vale, me quedo con este. Te lo debo.  
—No, tómalo como un regalo. Ahora sácatelo para ir a pagarlo.  
—No, Melanie, después te lo pago...  
—Que no —Melanie entrecerró los ojos, y se fue.

Ayleen suspiró, cerró la puerta del cubículo y se cambió de ropa.

Recién llevaban una hora y media por el centro comercial. Y a pesar de que tanto ella como Melanie ya tuviesen sus vestidos, sabía que aún tenía arto rato más por ahí.

No quería pensar en la fiesta del día siguiente. Sabía que si hacía eso se arrepentiría y terminaría encerrándose en su cuarto para no ir. Su madre ya le había dado permiso, sorprendida ante el hecho de que Ayleen fuera a una fiesta. Sabía que a su hija no le gustaban los eventos así.

Y tenía razón.

Sábado; probablemente lo que más había estado temiendo toda la semana, cuando, normalmente, era prácticamente lo contrario.

El fin de semana se había vuelto lo mejor de su vida desde que su pesadilla en la escuela había comenzado. Desde que se había quedado sola, desde que la escuela era una completa tortura, los sábados y domingos eran los mejores días de la semana, porque no tenía que ir a clases y soportar las imbecilidades diarias. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente; no quería que llegara el día sábado.

Pero había llegado inevitablemente. Eran alrededor de las una y media del día mientras ella y sus padres almorzaban. Su madre le relataba a su padre sobre la fiesta, mientras Ayleen hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlos, meterse en su cabeza y, en último caso, concentrarse en el sabor de la comida.

—Es genial, que Ayleen y Melanie se hayan hecho tan buenas amigas. La hija de Nicole es una buena chica. Confío en ella —hablaba la madre.  
—Me causaron una buena impresión... —habló también su padre.

Ayleen suspiró con pesadez y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Terminó rápido de almorzar y se colocó de pie. Fue a lavarse los dientes, se peinó un poco y volvió al comedor. Sus padres ya habían terminado, pero seguían conversando —ahora, por suerte, de otro tema— sentados a la mesa.

—Iré a ver a Mathias —dijo Ayleen bajando las escaleras.  
—Vuelve temprano —dijo su madre.

Ayleen salió casi con desesperación de esa casa.

—Tienes suerte der que mi madre me haya sacado el castigo ayer —dijo Mathias sentándose en la cama, mientras miraba a Ayleen.  
— ¿Ósea que sí vas a ir? —Ayleen dejó de dar vueltas en la silla de computador de su primo para mirarlo.  
—Sí —él se encogió de hombros—. No pierdo nada. Además, quizás haya alguna compañera tuya...  
—La idea de que vayas es que me acompañes, no que trates de acercarte a mis compañeras —Ayleen continuó dando suaves vueltas con la silla.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Quién mas irá?

Ayleen lo miró con los ojos en blanco. Mathias se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente nadie que conozcas... —Ayleen dejó de dar vueltas—. Maldita sea... —susurró. Había olvidado un detalle.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Va a ir Lucas y Melanie, te conté de ellos, los hijos de la amiga de mi mamá.  
—Sí, obvio, porque ella es la anfitriona y él es su hermano —Mathias puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora dime qué pasó.

Ayleen suspiró.

—Va a ir Stefan...

Mathias sonrió con maldad.

—No sonrías así —Ayleen lo miró—. Ni siquiera es seguro que vaya.  
—Pero sí va puedo tener esa conversación pendiente con él...  
— ¡No! Mathias, no, por favor, deja eso aparte, no importa... No quiero que causes problemas. No quiero que me causes más problemas de los que ya tengo —Ayleen hablaba en serio—. Por favor...

Mathias suspiró resignado. No podía negarse.

—Bien, vale, pero si el tipo te llega a hacer algo...  
—Si estás tú presente no hará nada.  
— ¿Qué piensa Lucas de ese tipo? —a Ayleen le sorprendió esa pregunta.  
—Eh... No sé, le da... Mala espina.  
— ¿Qué? ¿En serio eres la única que no nota eso en Stefan?

Ayleen no respondió. Sabía que, en el fondo, sí notaba esa sensación, ese mal presentimiento sobre Stefan. Pero tampoco quería admitirlo. No sabía por qué. No quería saber por qué.

—No, no creo... No sé...

Mathias frunció levemente el ceño. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

—Ayleen, podrías... —desde su habitación pudo escuchar el timbre sonar—. Apurarte... —terminó Mathias la oración desde el primer piso.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello, Ayleen abrió la puerta para escuchar bien. Su padre había salido a comprar unas cosas, y, gracias a toda divinidad existente, su madre tuvo que salir de improvisto hacia el trabajo, quitándose así un peso de encima, pues no la tendría pegada a ella diciéndole cómo arreglarse o algo así.

Sintió a Mathias abrir la puerta en el primer piso. Su primo estaba ahí desde las seis de la tarde, más o menos, y ya eran cerca de las siete. Ya tenían que irse.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó la voz de su primo.

No logró escuchar lo que respondía la otra voz, ni quién era, pero logró identificar su masculinidad.

—No, vete —dijo Mathias.

La otra voz volvió a responder.

—Que no, puedes irte ahora —dijo Mathias en un tono serio.

Ayleen, confundida, se asomó por la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta asomarse por las escaleras.

Era Stefan.

Él la había visto, y la miraba, como pidiéndole con los ojos qeu lo dejara pasar. Mathias se giró, la vio, y emitió un sonoro suspiro de frustración.

Ayleen se devolvió a su cuarto, se colocó bien los zapatos, una chaqueta encima del vestido, y bajó las escaleras. Stefan seguía en la puerta, afuera; Mathias no lo dejaba entrar.

Stefan sonrió cuando Ayleen llegó a la puerta.

—Hola... —murmuró Ayleen mirándolo.  
—Hola.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella. El brazo de Mathias era prácticamente lo que los separaba, porque él tenía su mano apoyada en la puerta y él se mantenía a la derecha de ella.  
—Estoy invitado a la fiesta de Melanie, tú vas a ir, pensé que podíamos ir juntos —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque veo que tu guardaespaldas está en contra de esa idea.  
—No es mi guardaespaldas... —dijo Ayleen en un tono frustrado.  
—Qué importa. ¿Vienes?

Ayleen miró a Stefan con el rostro inexpresivo. Él realmente le ponía en situaciones muy complicadas.

—Danos un minuto —Mathias empujó a Stefan un poco más afuera y cerró la puerta. Ayleen lo miró confundida—. Mira, vale, digamos las cosas como son, yo sé que quieres ir con ese tipo...  
—No, Mathias...  
—Oh, por favor, Ayleen —él la miró con los ojos en blanco—. Te conozco. Si quieres ir con él, bien, anda, porque estoy seguro de que Lucas andará cerca y eso me pone tranquilo. Además, mis amigos siempre tienen algo que hacer y puedo salir con ellos para no quedarme aburrido en casa. Y no es por ser sobreprotector, pero... No espera, sí es por serlo... Bueno, el punto es que sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea que pase y que no pienso retarte, enojarme, o lo que sea. ¿Bien?  
—Pero ni siquiera yo misma sé si quiero ir con él...

Mathias puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ayleen... Decídete.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bien, voy a repetir algo que puse en mi blog, sólo por si acaso:

A la/s persona/s que insiste en mi "mala actitud" y resaltar mis muchos defectos, quiero decirle: Si no te agrada, puedes dejar de leer mis cosas, si te gustan mis escritos, puedes limitarte a leerlos y no meterte en mi blog o lo que sea que trate sobre mí. Y si no, pues, allá tú. Me agradan mis lectores (o seguidores, como quieran llamarle) y no pienso perderlos por alguna persona que insiste en recalcar defectos que no sólo yo tengo. Todo el mundo tiene días malos, pésimos, donde dice cosas imbéciles y manda todo a la mierda.

A las demás personas, ignoren todo esto. Sigo igual que siempre.

No tengo más que decir, no hay novedades ni nada que pueda interesarles, creo yo xd. Mi blog y la pagina de pregutas, como siempre, aquí abajo:

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios xd)

http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

Y perdooooon por el atraso! Saben que de repente se juntan tantas cosas en tu cabeza que colapsas y sólo quieres acostarte viendo películas romanticas comiendo helado sin parar... Bien, no tan asi, pero ustedes entienden a qué me refiero.

Me hacen feliz con un review? :D

Un saludo a todos!


End file.
